Death Defying Acts
by retro kicks can suck it
Summary: Eveline Salvatore saw things other's couldn't, she heard things other's couldn't. Her entire life had been wasted gifts and muffled voices. Intoxicated by the arrival of her two dangerous and handsome uncles, her controlled life began to spiral. It sounds slightly gross and incestuous, which it is, but that's the whole point. rated M for further chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

_A Girl, left to her own Devices._

I can remember my eleventh birthday. It was hot and everyone was outside on the lawn, my parents, uncle Zach the Gilbert's and all of my parents friends. I was sitting in front of a huge pile of presents flanked by Elena Gilbert and her best friend Bonnie Bennet. All of us girls were wearing our brand new sun dresses and those little flowery sandals that were in fashion back then. I remember the strawberry ice lolly melting into my hand, but I didn't care. Not on that day, that perfect day, my birthday.

That was the last thing I can remember before waking up in a hospital bed... three months later. I awoke to find my uncle Zach sitting by my bed. He looked tired and haggard, he hadn't shaved in days. As soon as my eyes began fluttering, he shot out of the chair and fell at my side. "Uncle Zach," I can remember myself croaking. He smiled down at me, "You're awake."

"Where are mum and dad?" I asked.

He shook his head, swallowed and then delivered the worst news I'd ever receive. He told me that, after the party had finished and everybody had left, my parents had uncovered my birthday surprise. They'd packed up the car in secret to take me on my very first family camping trip. It was on the way that we discovered some car trouble. It was something left on the road some slippery substance that sent our car spinning out of control and into a pylon. Apparently it was hours before anybody had found us.

A week after I woke up and was discharged from the hospital, I moved in with my uncle to the huge Salvatore boarding house. Slowly but surely, it became my home.

It was just two days before I was supposed to start my Junior year at Mystic Falls HIgh school. I was wandering around the house, wistfully savoring my last taste of freedom before hell on earth would reign. It wasn't that I didn't like school, I actually loved learning new things and managed to maintain almost perfect grades, but I wasn't exactly like most kids my age. Or rather, I wasn't like seventeen year old girls should be. Uncle Zach understood that and he didn't try to change me like the teachers did. They couldn't stand the way I watched things with a quiet curiosity. They wanted me to change, to be a joiner inner. Whereas, I was perfectly fine with not being a cheerleader, and having my Friday nights to myself so I could read, cultivate myself and give myself a better chance at getting out of that hell hole. The two people I really enjoyed the company of were Zach, and my all time best friend Victor. We'd been inseparable since we'd been introduced at the falls party of freshmen year by equally disinterested popular kids who'd then spent the rest of the evening dry humping against a tree. Victor saw our little world the way I did, and he didn't disparage my abilities. I could see things and hear things that others could not. When I walked through the woods or a field, I didn't just see trees and grass, I saw the patterns on the leaves, I could hear stick insects plodding up and down branches that were miles away. I saw life in things that others simply wrote off as being still and object. But alas, Victor was older than me, and would be spending his senior year at boarding school in New York. Of this I was insanely jealous, but I would never tell him that. I knew that he would come down for the holidays, but I also knew that the less of each other we had, the less I would miss him and yearn for him. So in those last few days before he set off, I distanced myself from him as much as possible. Hiding out by the Salvatore lake, enjoying the autumn clouded afternoons as summer had become my least favorite month. Most could probably tell this from my pale freckle less skin. My objection to going out in the heat had made my skin almost flawless, which then made it stand out more against my dark, near black hair and midnight blue eyes. I didn't look a thing like Zach, nor did I look much like my parents. But I didn't mind. My looks made it so that hiding at all those ridiculous founding family functions that Zach dragged me to was perfectly easy. I didn't mind talking to people, in fact, conversation was what Zach said I was very good at. But I found to these people, the founding families that was, I couldn't converse about interesting things. These functions made for very boring pastimes, so naturally I insisted Victor accompany me to every single one so as not to die of boredom. The majority of the founding families were materialistic and incredibly vapid. I know, it's ridiculous my calling anyone vapid when I was brought up in a mansion built on a logging estate. But it takes a special kind of snob to insist on only handling the crystal decanter as she has 'sensitive skin', no naming names, Carol Lockwood.

Anyway, I was walking around the library when I heard it. The faint sound of footsteps, probably male, at the other end of the house. I wondered wether Zach had left his meeting early, but I knew he took his job far too seriously to ever do that. With a tentative silence, my bare feet moved across the hard wood floor and through the door. Standing on the landing was a young man, maybe my age with caramel brown hair and dressed in dark clothes. That's all I could see as his back was to me, although through his jacket I could tell it was a toned back. At once, he turned round, he seemed surprised to see me. "Hello," He said, his voice low and soft. "Hello," I replied, matching his decibel.

Suddenly, there came a thud from downstairs followed by someone shouting, "Evie!" It was Victor, "Eveline Salvatore I know you're here and I'm coming up." I didn't look away from the man. His eyes were a dark sparkling green which reminded me of the forrest on the edge of town, specifically the older trees as their leaves tended to be darker. Admittedly, he was a handsome young man, couldn't be older than 20. "Evie," Victor bounded up the stairs to meet me. "I know you're jealous of my going to New York doll, but come on, we both know I'm the only one in this town who's not secretly terrified of you, you don't want to leave it on bad terms..." He trailed off when he spotted the young man, "I see you've got company."

I raised my eyebrows and gave Victor the once over. He was in his usual get up of dark jeans and an obscure band teeshirt fitted over his long lean frame. The one downside to being best friends with a babe magnet like Victor was that I was constantly berated by love struck girls. Something about his chocolate brown hair and soft blue green eyes made him irresistible to girls. He moved directly beside me and looked the young man up and down. "Eveline, who's this?" He asked, voice becoming lower and more professional. Oh Lord, here we go. "I was wondering that myself," I muttered softly. The young man, who'd been mirroring Victor's stance and hard look, then moved his gaze back to me. "My name is Stefan Salvatore."

"Salvatore," Victor repeated, but neither Stefan nor I looked away from one another.

"Salvatore?" I then said, regretting ever thinking him attractive. Before I could wait for his reply, I turned and pulled Victor into a hug, "Vic, I'm sorry for being so distant, I'm going to miss you. Can we catch up later, I have company?"

Victor chuckled, "I'll miss you too. I'll ring you later. Bye doll." He bent down to kiss my cheek before glancing at Stefan once more and sweeping down the stairs.

"Is Zach home?" Stefan Salvatore asked.

"He's at a meeting, he's supposed to be back at five. Can I get you something to drink .. or eat maybe? You must be hungry," I said.

He raised a quizzical brow, "What makes you think I'm hungry?"

"You've been traveling," I said before I could stop myself, "Your clothes are crinkled but clean, they're fresh this morning but you've been sitting down for a long time. Also, I've not seen or heard anything about you in town and I know everything about this town."

His lips quirked up in slight amusement, "You're right. I would love a coffee and a bite to eat."

"There's a nice place in town, let me get my coat," I turned, then said, "You can leave your things in any of the bedrooms on the west side of the house."

"My bags are downstairs," He said.

I nodded, "Yes they are."

My room was at the far east side of the house. It was large with three windows, two of them on opposite facing walls, the other faced the garden, was much larger with a window seat and easy access to the roof. The bed was a king size with an ornate silver frame and soft white bedding. The rest of the furniture was of a dark oak, and the walls were covered in posters celebrating my favorite bands, books and art. There was a set of double doors leading into a marble covered bathroom. I got my fitted grey coat and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was tall for a girl. My legs were what did it, they were long, which I suppose was lucky. I was skinny, I never had much of an appetite, and my breasts were small enough that could not wear a bra, but I still looked feminine. I was wearing dark black jeans and a thin pale pink vest with spaghetti straps. I stopped for a moment, I could hear him downstairs, looking through Zach's office. Discarding the coat, I slipped into black ankle boots and headed downstairs. He was waiting by the front door. He looked at me and asked, "Aren't you going to be cold?"

I shook my head and walked past him out the door.

Raphael's was a cosy cafe/ used book shop down town. It wasn't as popular as the mystic grill, but Raphael was the only one in town who made coffee strong enough to keep awake someone for days. We picked two arm chairs opposite one another with a tiny round table in the middle. He went to get us some coffees and came back with two mugs and a plate sporting two blueberry muffins. He placed them on the table and sat opposite me. "So you're Zach's...?" he began.

"His daughter," I said. I wasn't his daughter, obviously, but I knew that he knew who I really was from just having searched through Zach's desk, and I wanted him to expose himself. "His daughter?" Stefan repeated.

"I'm his niece," I said, "But my parents died when I was young and he's been my father ever since."

Stefan nodded, "I'm sorry," he said softly. He was sorry, that was obvious.

"You've lost people too?" I asked.

He studied my face for a moment before nodding, "My parents... most of my close family apart from a brother who I don't speak to."

Why didn't he speak to his brother? "I'm sorry for your losses," I said, taking a sip of coffee.

At that moment we were joined by the owner of the shop. Raphael was a guy in his mid forties who was the towns only gangster. As well as owning the shop he was behind half the town's trading and owned nearly every business in the surrounding areas. He smiled down at me and asked, "Eveline how are you?" completely ignoring Stefan. I smiled back, "I'm well thank you Raphael, and yourself?"

He shrugged, "You know, the knees aren't what they used to be. I have to use a stick now, I blame all he bending down to shelve the books." He was lying, he hurt his knees running and jumping into a moving car the other evening. I'd seen it from inside the pharmacy, it was a wonder that nobody else did as it was an impressive move. I nodded, "I can imagine. You should hire some people to do that for you." Preferably ones who haven't done tome in prisons all over Russia. "Anyway," Raphael continued, "I found that book you were after."

"Paradise lost?" I asked. When he nodded, I said, "Marvelous Raphael thank you. Can I pay for it when I get the coffees?" he nodded, winked and left us.

"You know everyone here," Stefan said.

"Two people, hardly constitutes as everyone," I murmured.

He smiled, then added, "And who said you're paying?"

"Who said the socks you're wearing are too small?"

He frowned, "Nobody."

"But it's still true. There's a men's clothes shop we can stop off in on the way home."

He let out a laugh, "Okay then. You get the coffee, I'll pay you back at some point. Don't you want your muffin?"

I shook my head absentmindedly, "I don't tend to eat after five o'clock."

He frowned, "Special diet?"

"No, I'm just not usually hungry after five."

"Eveline Stefan is your uncle and he'll be staying with us for a while."

I stared intently at Zach, "MY uncle?"

He nodded, "Yes... it's a bit odd really. Stefan's.. well he's not technically alive."

Inwardly I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, "He's not alive?"

"He's a vampire. They're real and he's one. Those meetings I go to-"

"-The founder's council." I finished.

He frowned, "How did you know about the council?"

"It's painfully obvious, why else would you all throw totally mundane events for pointless charities every week. I knew you were conspiring against something... now I know what. But why are you conspiring against family? And how old is Stefan really?"

"Stefan's about a hundred and sixty. He was turned in 1864. And I'm not conspiring against him, he's one of the good ones. But no one else knows about him. They think he's your cousin," he stopped for a moment, "You're surprisingly calm about this... but I suppose you're always calm. Look, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, just say and I'll send him away."

I shook my head, "No no he should stay, things were getting a little dull around here."

The first day of school was not a day that I particularly looked forward to. In the morning I woke up after two hours of sleep, washed, donned a shortish grey sweater dress and some flats and headed out the door. Almost immediately I lit up a Marlboro light. Victor had given me one on the first day we met and I'd been hooked ever since. I made my usual cut through the small stretch of woods just off the Salvatore property and stopped. Sitting high in the oldest cedar tree in the forrest was a large crow. This wasn't right as I'd never seen a crow in this forrest before, robins yes... pigeons definitely but never a crow. Then I noticed the fog swirling about my knees. The fog in this forrest never raised higher than the ground. Something was wrong, very wrong. I listened hard for any sound of movement. but got nothing, no wildlife no animals, nothing. I pulled my bag up over my shoulder and quickened my pace. Suddenly I was in a hurry to get to school.

When I did get to school, I was swamped by students, none of whom could sense the change in the air. Something monumental was about to happen and none of these people would ever know it was happening to them. I moved up the steps and down to retrieve my class schedule when I noticed Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennet standing outside the office gawping at something. I'd not really spoken to either of them since my eleventh birthday despite the fact that we'd been to all the same schools. They'd understood that I needed space, separation from my old life that I could never get back. But something similar had happened to Elena that summer, she'd lost both her parents in a car accident she'd been in. I'd wanted to see her after it happened, but what could I say to her? That it would get better? Because it wouldn't get better, it never would. She looked away from the office and our eyes met. Something passed between us, some sort of recognition. She nodded at me and looked away. That was when what they were staring at swept out of the office. It was Uncle Stefan, cousin Stefan. He was wearing ridiculous sunglasses, but he spotted me and waltzed over. "You told me you didn't stand out in a crowd," he said.

I turned to open my locker, "And I don't, particularly not this one."

"On the contrary, you're the only one I could see."

"Through those ridiculous frames?"

"Even through these super cool sunglasses, I spotted you instantly. You draw the eye to you."

I shoved my bag into my locker and said, "You shouldn't say those things to me." Before turning and going into the office.

"Good morning Eveline, here's your schedule."

I smiled at Miss Smith the receptionist, "Thank you." I turned and went in search of my first class, history.

"Why shouldn't I say those things to you?"

Stefan had appeared at my side. "Because they're somewhat suggestive and we're related. It's wrong."

"We're not really related," He said, "We're extremely extremely distant relatives and I didn't mean to be suggestive, I was just saying that you don't give yourself enough credit. You're a very attractive girl, Eveline."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "What a cad."

By lunch time, I was painfully bored. I'd had just three classes that morning, history in which we spent the entire hour trying to get my school peers to learn the dates of the second world war, unsuccessfully I might add. I then had geometry which was uneventful, and then I had art which was a total joke as our art teacher was obsessed with spirituality in art and allowed us to spend the entire hour meditating at various points in the school. I spent this time chain smoking and reading Paradise Lost under a tree. There was still something wrong in the air, but I chose not to look into it. It would make itself apparent soon enough. I walked into the cafeteria, not at all hungry nor remotely enticed by any of the over processed options. Still I picked up a sparkling water and an apple so as not to worry the nosey lunchtime monitor. I took my regular table at the far end of the courtyard and proceeded to get back into Paradise Lost. However, my enjoyment was interrupted by someone sitting down opposite me. It was Caroline Forbes, possibly my least favorite person in the whole town. Although it was apparent that the ditzy blonde cheerleader thing was all an act because she was painfully insecure and threatened by here friends, none more so than Elena, whom she was secretly very jealous of but she hated herself for it as she knew of the ordeal her pretty doe eyed friend had been through. This was all written on her face in the overly bright smile she was wearing. "You're Stefan Salvatore's cousin, right?" she asked.

I nodded even though technically to her he was my cousin as she'd known me much longer. "Tell me about him." She instructed. He's a two hundred year old undead teenager who had brother issues, I thought to myself. Maybe not. "What do you want to know?"

She shrugged, "Everything important... his favorite color... his star sign." Yes those vital details.

"I've absolutely no idea, we're not close," I felt bad for the girl. Stefan was into Elena, the one person Caroline hated to love. I suddenly felt a wave of affection for Caroline, who'd been through her own ordeals but managed to get back to her happy sunny life, even if it was all a facade. I realized that she was mush stronger than the rest of us, than Stefan, Elena and me. "If you want Caroline, I can bring him to the grill tonight and you can run into us there. I'll put in a good word." I suggested.

Her face lit up with the first genuine smile all lunch, "That would be awesome, that's really cool of you Eveline," Her face became serious as she asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well you think I'm stupid and superficial and all that."

I shook my head, "I don't think those things. I think people think they know you, but they don't really and you deserve people to know you because you're a good person. Stefan would be lucky to meet you. As for his star sign... I've no idea but I think his birthday is soon, and the majority of his underwear is blue."

She smiled, then burst out laughing, "You're funny Evie. Why don't we exchange numbers and you text me when you're at the grill." So that's what we did. I made Caroline Forbes feel good about herself, and I think I made my fist real girlfriend in the process. Steady on.


	2. Chapter 2

IN THIS CHAPTER, THERE IS A LITTLE OF THE GROSSNESS THAT WAS PROMISED IN THE SYNOPSIS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AS IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED AND DON'T HESITATE TO MESSAGE ME WITH ADVICE. DAMON WILL MAKE HIS FIRST APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

_A Scandal in Bohemia_

At lunchtime, I'd promised my new best friend Caroline Forbes that I'd arrange a run in between her and my 'cousin' Stefan Salvatore. At around six thirty, I knew she'd be pacing her room awaiting my text. So I poked my head out of my bedroom door and went in search of Stefan. I knew he was in the library, I'd heard him knock over our entire Encyclopedia Britannica about thirty minutes ago. He was still putting them away when I joined him. He smiled up at me from the floor, "Good evening cousin."

"The more you say it, the weirder it gets," I said, "Also, do you want to go out tonight?"

He stopped picking up the giant volumes and raised his eyebrows, "With you?"

I nodded, "Yes I suppose you would be with me."

He smiled and nodded, "Sure, yes I'd love to."

"Great," I said. I moved to the door and turned back, "Also, what sort of women do you like?"

"WHat?" he asked, quizzically.

I sighed, "What sort of things do you find attractive? What sort of clothes do you like? Do you like breasts and makeup and that sort of stuff?"

"You really want to know?" I nodded. "I like interesting women with beautiful skin. Breasts are always good, but they're not imperative."

"Right," I said, "Good to know."

I hurried back upstairs and texted Caroline. _We're leaving now. Look pretty, but not over done. Also, don't come on too strong. Be yourself... as disgustingly cliched as that is._

I grabbed my bag and went back downstairs to collar Stefan. "Can we stop off at Elena's first?" He asked.

I stopped, "Elena Gilbert's whatever for?"

He smirked, "I have something to give back to her. Why do you mind?"

I shook my head, "Not at all. By the way, I'm meeting a friend at the grill. She's really nice and really fin. Perhaps you met her today, her name's Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline Forbes?" He asked surprised, "You're friends with Caroline Forbes?"

I nodded, "She's the only person here, besides Victor, who I can relax with."

Stefan drove us to Elena's and I waited in the car as he delivered whatever it was that he had for her. It was his diary, apparently she'd left it in the cemetery earlier. He didn't read it, or so he said. She replied with something nondescript and flirty, she was putty in his hands. He reappeared a minute or two later with a ridiculous smile on his face. "Would you mind if Elena came with us, she'll be in her car there's not enough room in ours."

"Not at all," I said through figurative gritted teeth. I then sent a quick text to Caroline; _Change of plans, S knows you and I are meeting so don't act surprised. Also, Elena's coming with us, but don't worry, I have a plan. _

We drove to the grill in silence, Stefan was wearing a self satisfied smile that I desperately wanted to punch off. When we got there, I spotted Caroline immediately. she waved us over with a smile. As we neared her table, I couldn't help feeling slightly proud of my friend who looked very pretty in a casual pair of jeans and a pretty red top. She stood up and pulled me into an unexpected hug. "Hey Evie," She said as we pulled away.

"Hey Caro. Caroline, I don't know if you've met my cousin yet, but this is Stefan Salvatore." She looked up at Stefan with a slightly indifferent smile, Nice one Caroline. It didn't falter as Elena and Bonnie joined us. "It's nice to see you Eveline," Elena said.

I smile at her, "You too Elena," I looked at Caroline, "Pool?" She obviously trusted me as she nodded and said, "I'll stack up, you get the drinks?" As we walked away, I heard Bonnie ask,

"They're friends now?"

That girl seriously pissed me off. My favorite bar tender Zoe was on duty. She was Victors second cousin twice removed, whatever that meant, so naturally we were thick as thieves. She grinned as I took a seat, "Evening Doll, who's that hottie you came in with?"

"Oh that's just Stefan he's a cousin."

She smirked, "Okay, what can I get you?"

"Two mojitos." I replied.

"You owe me," she said with a smile as she went about making the drinks.

I wandered over to Caroline at the pool table and her eyes lit up as she spotted the cocktails. "Eveline Gilbert you dark horse," She said as she took a sip.

"I have connections." We began to play, and I spotted her sending infrequent glances over to the table where Stefan, Bonnie and Elena sat. I straightened up, "Don't worry, they're discussing each other's lack of parents. Hardly stimulating conversation."

Her eyes widened, "How the hell do you know that?"

"I have excellent hearing, it's frightening really," I replied as I lined up my next shot, "And don't worry about Bonnie, Salieri had more personality in the right side of his arse than she has in her entire body."

Caroline tried hard to stifle a giggle, "Wait in this scenario, does that make me Mozart?"

I grinned at her, "You're Mozart in every scenario and don't you forget it."

"But I'm not sure that I want to die at the age of thirty five from typhoid."

"Was it typhoid?" I wondered aloud.

"It definitely was. He caught it at the premiere of his final opera _La clemenza di Tito."_

I was secretly impressed at her knowledge of the composer, and I could hear Stefan faltering in his sentence. He was clearly impressed also. It became yet more apparent as he excused himself from Bonnie and Elena and came to join us. "How's the game going?" He asked.

"Caroline's winning," I said at the same time as Caroline said,

"Evie's winning."

He smiled at the two of us and eyed out drinks, "I'm not sure I entirely approve cousin."

"And I'm not sure I altogether care cousin," I said, "I must run to the ladies, excuse me for a moment."

From the ladies room, I could here Stefan and Caroline making witty small talk and every so often there being a burst of laughter from either one of them. I was washing my hands when I saw the door open and Bonnie Bennet walk in. She smiled at my reflection and joined me by the sinks, "So your cousin and Elena are getting along quite nicely."

I contemplated doing the right thing, but then thought against it. After all, when had doing the right thing ever been the right thing in the end? "I don't know," I said softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply.

"Well," I began irritatingly slowly, "I'm not sure that Elena's really Stefan's type."

"She's everyone's type," Bonnie insisted, "You think Caroline's his type?"

"I don't think she's not."

"Caroline's attractive yes and flirty but sooner or later she puts her foot in her mouth and says something completely insensitive. Elena is the right person for him."

I nodded, "Sure whatever you say. Nice to see you Bonnie."

I went back to Caroline and Stefan outraged at Bonnie's rudeness, her audacity. One thing was clear, she was a serious Elena arse kisser and there would soon be fireworks between the three 'best friends'. Caroline grinned at me as I approached, "I was just telling Stefan about the falls party tomorrow night."

I raised my eyebrows, "Yes those are always a guaranteed hoot."

"Will you be there Eveline?" Stefan asked.

I opened my mouth then saw Caroline's hopeful smile, "I always say live hard and die young. On that note, I'm going to head home now I've got some work to do."

"Do you need a ride home?" Caroline asked.

I shook my head, "I like the walk."

Stefan frowned, "It's very dark outside."

"Yes I'm familiar with the concept of time Stefan. I'll text you later Caro." I said before turning and sweeping out. I heard Caroline try to stifle a giggle.

On the way home, I pulled out a Marlboro and lit up. The truth was, I had no work whatsoever, I'd done it all during my free period, but I couldn't stand to be in that place any longer. Plus I didn't think my presence was doing anyone any favors. I got home to find Zach sitting at his desk with a glass of wine looking over some paperwork. He looked up and smiled tiredly, "How was the grill?"

I nodded, "It was... full of rampaging hormones."

He chuckled, "It's the first time you've been out without Victor."

"You disapprove of Victor?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No but he is a creepy guy you've got to admit."

I smiled, "I suppose so. But I've made a new friend, a cheerleader don't you know. Caroline Forbes."

"You and Caroline Forbes," He asked incredulously.

"Why is that everyone's reaction to our friendship?" At that point, Stefan came through the front door.

"Hello," He called.

"We're in here," Zach yelled.

"You know you do have to specify as to where here is. It's not a finite place," I said.

Stefan came into the office and Zach grinned, "See he knows where here is," Zach got up and came round to lean on the front of his desk. He then frowned, "You've been smoking."

Before I could reply, he asked, "What have you eaten today?"

"Apples," I said. Which wasn't exactly a lie. So it wasn't apple(s) plural, I still ate an apple.

"You're not eating, you're smoking, you're not sleeping and you're friends with a cheerleader... you're up to something," Zach concluded.

"Excellent deductions Sherlock, but no I'm not up to something. Unless something merely means branching out and trying new things. On that cheery note gentlemen, I'm heading to bed."

I was slipping into my black silken nighty, a novelty gift from Zoe which proved very useful, when I heard the door being pushed open. I turned and there was uncle Stefan, standing directly in front of me. "Uncle Stefan," I breathed, "What's going on?"

"It's not clever of you to take a hand in my personal life Eveline," He murmured, his gaze penetrating. I was completely torn, part of me felt uncomfortable by his closeness, the other part, the sadistic part I didn't allow out when I had company enjoyed the heat I felt from his body. I felt it pooling deep inside me and as hard as I tried to write it off as bad digestion, I couldn't deny that at that point I was excruciatingly attracted to my uncle, "I don't know what you're talking about, uncle Stefan."

A ghost of a smirk played across his sensuous mouth, "I heard you with Bonnie in the bathroom, you know as well as I do that Elena is most certainly my type and Caroline, as visually delectable as she is, is not my type. You planted the seeds of doubt in Elena's best friend's mind."

"On the contrary, I challenged Bonnie, she'll only encourage Elena to play harder and dirtier. I presume you'll enjoy that."

He stepped even closer if that were possible and gently reached up to stroke my collar bone and the right side of my neck. It took all my effort not to close my eyes, "You think you're indifference makes you strong, makes you... untouchable?"

"I don't think I'm strong at all."

"Why's that?" He asked, his gaze falling to my lips then back up to meet my eyes.

"If I were strong," I began, "I would've already done this." I raised my hand and brought it down to smack him in the face, but he caught it just before it hit him. His grip on my wrist caused me to fall into him, his body pressing tightly against mine, pressing me against my dresser so I had no means of escape. "You're brave, little one. But then again, bravery is just a polite word for stupid."

"Maybe in relation to you."

"You don't understand," He hissed, "On meeting you, I was fascinated, by your abilities your beauty your extraordinary intelligence and your quiet defensiveness. Yes you would be a prize high above the rest, but you made it quite clear that my interest wasn't reciprocated. Then I saw Elena and discovered an attraction for her that almost matched that of you. Yet you can't let me have her. You have the power to give me any of the things that I want, but let me be clear, if you choose not to, I will fuck up the one ting you hold most dear, your mind. I will make you dream things that you will find undesirable. Even you, strong little Eveline."

"I'm not little, in fact I'm quite unusually tall for my age. And as for the dreams... well I don't dream, not at all apart from the occasional few about Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Holmes."

"Don't, you'll make me jealous."

This was all too much for my usually steely nerves, "Uncle Stefan please believe that I didn't say those things to Bonnie to damage your chance at happiness, it was to help out a friend. To try to make her feel good about herself. I'll stop if you want me to, just please-"

"-Please what?" he interrupted.

"Stop this," I begged, "This is so wrong."

"How can something which feels so right, be so wrong?" he asked, before firmly planting his lips on mine. He claimed entry of my mouth with his tongue, which I allowed almost instantly. The growing lust in my centre was getting too much, I wrapped my legs around his middle and began to claw off his shirt. It was just as I'd suspected, Stefan was the epitome of male beauty with perfectly toned abs and a chest that would make anyone feel weak at the knees. I felt something hard poking me right down there and I couldn't help but groan in appreciation. I disentangled my right hand from his hair to reach down to his buckle, but he stopped me. "Wait," He instructed. I felt my feet tough he ground as he stepped away from me slightly, "Eveline, I have to ask you something, are you a virgin?"

I was dreading this question. A man like Stefan, who'd just claimed me as his own would not like the answer. "I think you should go to bed uncle Stefan," I murmured.

"What?" he snapped.

I tried my hardest not to flinch at his tone and thunderous expression as I said, "You deserve to be with Elena, I shouldn't get in your way. You should go to bed."

He let out a sinister laugh, "Oh this is delicious. Your denial makes your desire plainly obvious. And it'll make it so much sweeter when I finally have you. But this was a wonderful first taste, I'm very grateful Eveline, I hope you know that."

I looked up at him, staring into his eyes with a cold calculated stare, "Gratitude is meaningless, it is only the expectation of further favors. And believe you me uncle Stefan," I continued, putting emphasis on the uncle, "Those expected favors are favors which will never ever come. Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

_All I Hear is Doom and Gloom _

I spent the next day at home in bed with a 'fever'. After I'd refused Stefan, he'd left my room in a rather composed manor considering I'd just 'insulted his manhood'. However his composure didn't stop him from going at it when slamming the door behind him. I'd not slept a wink that night and neither had he, I'd heard him moving around his room all night. I'd made a point of lying still so as not to give the game away to him. So I didn't want to run the risk of running into him at all that day, particularly not in school where I had no way of hiding. And I didn't much want to see my new best friend Caroline Forbes who'd been texting me non stop about Stefan. I didn't have the heart to tell her that he was an incestuous sociopath who was obsessed with Caroline's best friend, the fountain of Caroline's insecurity. I spent most of the day lounging around in my white nighty, I changed out of the black one almost immediately after Stefan left my room. Admittedly, it was quite clingy and thin and made out of the most delicious silk material, but I wanted nothing less than to feel remotely sexy. Zach was out of the house all day, something about having to go to Virginia Beach to procure some toner... after seventeen years I still didn't know what his job really was, but I didn't care, as long as I had the house to myself. At noon, I made myself a coffee and climbed on to the roof from the big window in my room.

The sun was setting in the late afternoon and a light breeze had just begun, allowing me to enjoy the nice weather without melting. I took a sip of coffee and leant back, my hands stretched out behind me. Fuck Stefan, I thought to myself, ignoring the euphemistic pun. If he wanted to be a creepy oversexed psycho then so be it, but I had no intention of going down with that ship. In fact, I was going to reming myself of my initial mission in life, to get the hell out of Mystic Falls and to get myself a life. I'd known for a while that I wanted to study English at college, and that maybe I'd like to follow Victor and take it to New York. But recently... I'd been feeling that maybe New York and college wasn't enough. That I could be anywhere in the world, and it wouldn't be enough because the truth of it was that no matter where I was, the end would never change. I knew that this sudden gloomy cloud over my normally ever so sunny disposition, haha, was not actually anything to do with the arrival of my undead uncle and the bad things we'd done together, but it was something that had been on my mind for a while. I suppose I was getting to the age when reality really sunk in; life wasn't a bunch of smiles and happy endings, it was completely and utterly transient, and there was no getting past that. Maybe I wasn't far off with the live hard and die young philosophy, death was inevitable so why not make life as fun as possible? These were just a few of the thoroughly gripping and profound things I liked to mull over when I was alone. I took another sip of coffee when I heard something from within the house. It didn't sound like much, just the movement of something through the air, something or someone. I downed the rest of the coffee, jumped up and slid back into my room. I listened again for any signs of company... but finding none I brushed it off as being nothing.

A couple of hours later, I decided to properly get over everything and clean the slate. As I ran myself a cool bath, Stefan stepped into my room. His face was serious and broody and he offered me a small smile, "Can we talk?"

I swallowed and nodded, "That would be a good idea."

We sat down next to one another on my bed and he began the talking, "I... I'm so sorry for what happened last night. I was not myself and you're right it was very wrong," He shifted slightly so he could properly face me, "I haven't exactly... experienced a woman's touch in a really long time and vampires... we get urges-"

"-Please dear God stop," I interrupted, "This is almost as uncomfortable as when Zach gave me the talk in freshmen year. I get it Stefan, we both were worked up and we both made a mistake and we can both move past it and try to be a real if not slightly dysfunctional family."

He smiled, "I'd like that."

After a few minutes of silence, I said, "I feel... unclean."

"I know... but technically, we're not really related."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He swallowed, "Well yes we're part of the same blood line, but we've got years and years between us that our DNA is barely the same, like at all."

As uncertain as he sounded, there was some sense to what he was saying, "Thank fuck," I murmured.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"I was never really ill... not physically anyway."

"In that case, are you going to come with me to the falls party?"

I shook my head, "Not my thing at all. Plus I haven't the heart or the balls to face Caroline and tell her that the boy she has a crush on is secretly into the one person who..." I trailed off, "Just let her down gently, okay?"

He nodded and stood up, "I'll be back later."

"Cool well Zach won't be, he's not back until tomorrow," I said turning off the bath faucets.

"Oh right, well I'll be back to make sure you eat dinner."

I rolled my eyes. "I can hear those eyes rolling," He called.

"That's the point freak."

Once I heard Stefan's car pull out of the driveway, I stepped back into the bathroom. Without bothering to take off my nightdress, I climbed into the bath. The water wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either. It was just right for me. I leant back slightly and closed my eyes, That was when I heard it again, the movement in the air. I sat up and opened my eyes. Straight away, the noise was out of my mind for my water was water no longer. The bath was full to the brim of dark thick red liquid; blood. I shot out of the bath and let out a terrified scream. the door suddenly flew open and I was joined by someone. By a young man, the second in two days. This one was just as gorgeous as Stefan but in more of a fuck me now king of way. His skin was paler than Stefan's, it complemented his black hair and bright blue eyes. Then I realized with a jolt that we had the same coloring. Oh joy, another relative. He looked at me with confused interest. "Everything okay?" he asked. He was referring to my scream. I looked back to the bath and frowned, it was clear again. Just normal water. I swallowed, "Yes... I'm sorry but who exactly are you?"

He smirked, "I'm Damon Salvatore." Salvatore of course. I was about to introduce myself and to change into something that wasn't white wet and see through, when I felt a sudden gust of something extremely uncomfortable course through me. I gasped, and then felt my breath shortening. And then I realized it, I was being pulled somewhere, physically that was. "Excuse me," I breathed, and pushed past him.

Everything, my sight, my touch, my thoughts had all turned to nothing. I wasn't really in my mind, my body yes, but not my mind. All I could feel was this incontrovertible pull towards somewhere. I didn't know where, but I knew that I could only get my breath back there, and I knew I didn't have much time. I was moving, I couldn't see where I was going, but somehow I knew that I wouldn't be obstructed by anything. I felt myself slowing and gradually coming back to myself. My eyes were opened, my vision restored. I was in a clearing in a set of woods. I could hear in the distance a buzzing chatter, it was the sound of young people talking, standing and making out. I must've been a few miles away from the falls party. And that was when I caught it, "_You won't be sad forever Elena," _Stefan said. I rolled my eyes, they were discussing their mutual losses. I turned round and jumped backwards. The tall trees and surrounding bushes were covered in something dark. Even in the nighttime light, I knew what It was. I turned to make a break for it and froze. There was a line of rope hanging from the tallest tree. Attached to it was a limp lifeless body. A boy who couldn't be more than 13. I couldn't help it, I screamed, a shrill blood curdling scream. As I became more and more worked up,

the air around me began to move. The leaves were being blown around, the leaves covered in blood swirled about my head, my bare legs. The bushes and trees began to shake violently and it all became too much. I crumpled on the ground and clutched my head, trying to get whatever it was out of there.

I felt a pair of hands gripping my upper arms as I was pulled into standing. "What's going on?" Damon Salvatore asked me, his bright blue eyes searching mine. I dragged my eyes away from his to gaze around me. There was no blood, no blowing leaves and no hanging 13 year old. I swallowed, my breathing calming down. I looked back into his eyes, "I'm Eveline, you must be the brother Stefan is always brooding about."

He studied my face for a second, his expression apparently confused before his eyes lit up with a laugh, "Yes that would be me. The question is," he leaned in slightly closer, his gaze completely penetrating, "Who are you?"

It was weird, his eyes were... it was a vampire trick. I raised my eyebrows, "I've said, I'm Eveline. ."That was all I got out before my vision began to blur and I fell to the ground.

I woke up to the sound of a smashing window. I sat up in bad with a jolt to find that it wasn't my bed I was sitting up in. I was in one of the west side bedrooms, one of the bedrooms Zach had told me was reserved for guests only. Stefan was having an argument with someone in the garden. The blue eyed man, Damon

Salvatore. They were fighting each other. I stepped off the bed and exited the room. I was still in my nighty, but I didn't care. I didn't feel the cold night air on my skin, in fact if I felt anything, it was pleasant. I caught sight of them. In the dark I could make out ever feature on each of their faces, and then Damon grabbed Stefan by the neck and threw him down. I made a move forward to get to them and stopped when I was a meter away. Damon turned and a smirk stretched across his face, Stefan stared at me from the ground. "You okay down there?" I asked softly.

Stefan got to his feet, "I'm okay, are you okay?"

Before I could answer, Damon said, "Oh God that noise is annoying."

"It's my cell phone," I informed, leaving them both confused as I went to retrieve it from my bedroom.

"Hey Doll!" Victor's cheery if somewhat muffled voice cried down the phone, "How's life without me?"

"Interesting. I miss you."

"I miss you too doll."

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter Victor, you're in New York, there are thousands of me's there."

"Right back at you babe, you know you're the only one," He sighed, "Come on Eveline, you know I'm trying to make you laugh. Indulge me."

"I don't know, I'm feeling pretty out of sorts today." I fell back onto my bed, my feet just touching the floor.

"Have you eaten yet today?"

I groaned, "Everyone's dependence on food is extraordinary."

"Yes well it is basic human biology."

"Yes well as you say I'm not just basic."

He chuckled, "Recycling my material to use against me, classic. But seriously what have you eaten today?"

"The sky," I murmured. Whilst listening to Victor drone on about nutrition, I was eavesdropping on Stefan and Damon who'd just moved into the kitchen. They were still arguing except it was slightly toned down now, they were talking about a girl named Katherine, then they brought up Elena. "Vicky, I gotta go," I hung up and threw the phone onto the bed. I stood up, threw off my nighty and stepped into some black jeans and a _Trainspotting _vest.

I walked into the kitchen to see them glaring at one another. If I weren't so focussed on sussing out what was wrong with me, It would've been hilarious. Stefan straightened up when he saw me, "How are you doing?" He asked, "Damon said you passed out."

I looked at Damon who chimed in, "Yup, she was in the bath, we met and she passed out. Women get weak at the knees when they see me."

I nodded, "I'm fine now."

"When was the last time you ate?" Stefan demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing, Damon was kicking your ass out there," I muttered and went to pour myself some coffee. I could hear Damon chuckling behind me. "You shouldn't drink any coffee," Stefan instructed, "You need food and rest."

"No Stefan what I need is a vision... and nicotine, where did I put my bag?" I moved to the kitchen island and pulled my Marlboros out of my school bag. "What do you mean a vision?" Stefan asked, clearly having given up on his feed Eveline mission.

I took a drag and exhaled, "Do you ever get the feeling that we're just living to meet the end?... Of course you do, you've been dead for nearly two hundred years. But the thing is, everywhere I go, all I meet is 'the end'."

"What can she mean Stefan?" Damon asked.

"The apocalypse, the end of all things living and dead... how fitting, " I paused, "Stefan now would be a good time to get the daily fix, because there is a vivacious little rabbit in the garden and it's driving me fucking crazy."

"What is that about?" Damon asked, "She's human, that much is obvious but her hearing is... superhuman."

"I can see things, hear things that other people, other normal people can't. Btw, that means by the way, I don't appreciate when you refer to me in the third person like I'm not actually here."

"Evie, please try to use an ash tray, you're dropping ash everywhere," Stefan said, clearly agitated.

"Stefan," I said, trying to keep my temper straight, "Please, I have other things to think about so a little quiet would be nice."

"Neither of us are saying anything."

"Yes but you're both thinking and it's deafening. Oh come on Stefan just go to her already," I snapped.

"What?" He asked with a concerned frown.

"You want to go to the Gilbert residence to make sure Elena's okay after that girl was attacked at the falls party. What was her name... Vicky Donovan. Yes that's the one, nice girl, hot brother."

"How do you know all this?" Stefan asked, "You'v been home all night."

"Oh please, I can sense her all over you," I waved my hand in Damon's direction, "That's why the two of you were fighting... at least it's what you were yelling about. What you were arguing about was something... quite different. A girl... perhaps two girls."

They both stared at me incredulously, "What are you?" Damon asked.

"Omniscient," I replied lightly, "What I am is family. Unexceptional, fragile, human family. And what I need Stefan, is for you to go outside and kill that audacious fucking bunny rabbit."

Stefan sighed and said, "I'll be back in a minute," Before heading into the garden. I listened as he ran and grabbed the rabbit, and then as he sunk his teeth into it, draining it's life from it's veins. Suddenly, I was filled with the feeling of intense loss. "No," I cried out, as I turned to go outside. My path was blocked by Damon who was staring down at me, eyebrows raised, "What happened earlier... in the woods?"

"I don't know," I whispered, "It's never happened before."

The door opened and Stefan stepped in from the garden, wiping his mouth, "Right, now I've had my dinner, you Eveline will have yours and we'll discuss your problems."

I looked past Damon to smile sweetly at Stefan, "I have no problems uncle Stefan, I am completely problem free."

"I thought we discussed your not calling me 'uncle'. Plus, you do have a problem, your stomach is empty and your blood sugar is low."

"Don't say blood Stefan, Damon gets squeamish," I muttered turning round to gather my thoughts.

"Eveline, I know we're family, you know I respect you. But you also know that I can and I will force feed you, and you won't be able to stop me."

"Saint Stefan... I'm impressed," Damon said.

I sighed in frustration, "If I eat something, will you get over yourself and go and check on your girl?"

I was sitting up at the table, picking at a plate of salad. Stefan had reluctantly left us to go to the Gilbert's about two minutes ago, and I could tell he already regretted it. He'd taken me aside to warn me of what a horrible monster his brother was, and I didn't doubt it, but I'd seen far scarier things that night so Damon didn't really worry me. Damon himself was sitting opposite, staring at me intently. "Please continue to stare, it's completely refreshing," I said sarcastically.

"So you're Zach's..." he asked.

"His niece." I replied, staring at my lifeless salad.

"And your parents?"

"In the ground."

"You know, if you don't eat that I'll be forced to tell Stefan. And he'll be forced to send you to therapy for an eating disorder."

I snorted, "If we're talking eating disorders, what was the last thing you ate that didn't have a pulse?"

"You're funny, you know that?"

"I wasn't aware," I replied blankly.

"And you're very beautiful."

I looked up into his bright eyes, "You and Stefan... what do you want from me?"

"I just want to be friends."

I swallowed, "we don't need to be friends, we're family."

As promised, Damon made his grand entrance. I hope you all liked this chapter, please review and don't hesitate to message me with any advice you might have.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

_Times Have Changed, and They've often rewound the Clock..._

At school the next day, it was official. Stefan and Elena that was. Apparently they were 'a thing'. During chemistry, a bored looking cheerleader informed me that 'a thing' meant two people who were hanging out, but couldn't hook up with anyone else so long as they were hanging out. They had 'relationship potential', this also had the upshot of putting me in the firing line of student body wide speculation, which wasn't exactly

desirable... at all. I attempted to remain conspicuous throughout lunch by eating not in my usual spot in the courtyard, but instead taking it to a picnic table that was slightly isolated on the other side of the campus. My plan was thwarted however when I was joined by a forlorn looking Caroline. She sat down with her tray and sighed.

"I'm sorry Caroline," I said, "I know you liked Stefan."

She nodded, "I did, and I know you tried to help me so thank you for that. I just..." She trailed off.

I studied her curiously, "You just what? It's okay Caroline, you can say anything you want with me, I'm not Bonnie, I'm not Elena... I'm not on your squad, I'm not on any squad."

She looked down at her knotted hands and asked, "Am I a bad person for resenting her? For resenting Elena?"

I shook my head, "No it doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you human. Caroline, you've had a difficult life and Elena, up until recently hasn't," I shifted slightly in my seat, "You know when my parents died, everyone who I'd been close to, everyone who I considered to be in my life suddenly seemed to disappear, they all began avoiding me, they didn't want to be around me because I was a reminder that life isn't nice and sunny, that it's messy and complicated. And they didn't want that because nobody wants to be constantly reminded that life sucks. But when Elena's parents died, and she became a walking reminder to everyone that life is transient and death is inevitable, she received no shortage of friends and loved ones and as much as I hated myself for doing it, I began to resent her for it. The golden girl in the beautiful bright house."

Caroline who'd been listening intently to me, leant forward slightly, "How did you get over it?"

I shrugged, "I suppose I rationalized with myself. That deep down we all have difficult lives, I know all about that, and that resenting someone makes everything that much better, so why care?"

She nodded, "I'm going to have to learn not to care either."

"I can help with that,"I said, "How about we do something this weekend, we go somewhere fun. We can take my uncle's pick up and go anywhere... as long as it's in this state."

She grinned, "Well... I do happen to know that there's a new club opening in Richmond and my fake i.d has been laying idol for far too long."

I nodded, "Sounds perfect. How about we drive up after school on friday?"

"Definitely. Listen, Evie, thank you... not just for this but for everything. I know most people think I'm difficult and shallow, but-"

"-I don't think that at all."

I got home that afternoon and went in search of Zach. "Zach," I called, "Zachary, I can hear you in your study."

He called me in and I complied. "Zach I-" He was sitting at his desk across from Carol Lockwood and Sherif Liz Forbes. They all looked up as I entered, their expressions serious. "Oh pardon me, I didn't know you had company," I said. Why didn't I hear them? I was preoccupied thinking about what one wears to a club opening. "It's no problem Eveline," Zach said absentmindedly, "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if I could borrow the truck this friday? I very much would like to go up to Richmond with a friend."

He sighed and nodded, "I don't see why not."

"Thanks," I gave Carol and Liz smiles before quietly shutting the doors behind me.

I heard Zach then say, "_Right, thanks for coming in_."

"_But we haven't discussed the device yet," _Carol insisted.

"_Yes well it's better if we do that at the next meeting, and not here."_

I scampered up to my room before they could catch me eavesdropping. Zach was keeping something from me... what device? I began pacing up and down wracking my brains for any recollection of any sort of device. Coming up with nothing, I sat down on my bed with a sigh. "What do you want Damon?" I called out. The door opened and he sauntered in wearing his signature smirk, "Nice one Eveline. What gave me away?"

"Oh please, your footfalls are deafening." I fell back onto the bed, resting my right hand on my stomach.

"Something's on your mind," He said.

"Zach's keeping something from me, something to do with his secret vampire council, but I don't know what," I sat up, "Speaking of deafening footfalls."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "She's coming up to the door right now."

"Yes definitely female, can't be bigger than a size... 6, not heavier than 112 pounds. She's young... between 15 and 25. Zach left about five minutes ago and you don't have any friends. It's Elena Gilbert if I'm not mistaken."

Damon stared at me in amused surprise, "You're a freak of nature you know that."

"You couldn't have it any other way," I raised my eyebrows in a challenge, "You go down first, it'll be more effective."

He nodded accepting my challenge before shooting into thin air. I heard him downstairs flashing about, making doors slam shut it was painfully predictable. I allowed him to introduce himself and make some idle chit chat, before I got up and made my way to the living room. They both looked up as I came in, Damon shot me a smile behind Elena's back. "Elena," I said with a smile, "What a nice surprise."

She smiled back at me warmly, "Hi Eveline, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank you, and you? I see my elder cousin's introduced himself, I hope he's not been too intrusive." Damon rolled his eyes behind her back.

She shook her head with a small smile, "No not at all, and I'm fine thanks. I was hoping to talk to you, if that's okay?"

Her face was completely sincere, it was sickening. "Hello Stefan," I said, not looking away from Elena. She turned to see him standing in the doorway, glaring at Damon. Family drama was always the best kind. "Hi Stefan," Elena said, her voice apologetic, "I was just hoping to talk to your cousin and I met your brother."

"I should break out the family albums, the home videos," Damon began, "But I must warn you, he wasn't always such a looker you know."

She looked up at him and giggled slightly, "Elena," I said, "How about you and I go and grab a coffee, then we can talk about whatever it is you want to talk about."

She smiled and nodded, obviously grateful to be taken out of the awkward confrontation. I moved to the door and said, "Bye guys, Elena, you coming?"

"Well don't you want a jacket, it's pretty cold out?"

I shrugged, "I don't mind the cold."

We were sitting at a table outside of the grill. Her face read determined, she was going fishing about Stefan. "Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother," she began.

"He's not one to brag."

She chuckled, "Damon.. he said exactly the same thing."

I knew that. "Damon and I... I suppose we're more similar to each other than we are to Stefan."

"Damon spoke about Stefan's ex, Katherine," My curiosity was ignited, "I think, I think Stefan might still be in love with her."

I took a sip of coffee and placed the empty cup down, "Listen to me Elena, I don't know much about either of my cousins. What I do understand, better than anyone, is the human condition. We're much cleverer than we're given credit for, much more perceptive."

"I don't understand," She said with a frown, "What are you saying?" Perhaps she wasn't as smart as she was given credit for. "I'm saying trust yourself Elena. Our instincts although somewhat undesirable are almost never wrong. At least, mine aren't."

She stared at me for a moment, she was attempting to wear an unreadable expression, her attempts were transparent, "You're... so clever."

I smiled and stood up, "Just remember, I haven't told you to take any course of action. Just to trust yourself, the rest is... well that's up to chance."

Zach's office was a tip. There were books and papers lining every surface possible, and I had to tip toe around so as not to move anything. I didn't know what I was looking for, actually I did, I was looking for the device. But I knew deep down that there was no way that I was finding that in Zachary Salvatore's office. The door flew open. "I'm a little busy, Stefan," I said, not looking away from the lock I was trying to pick.

"What did you say to Elena earlier?" He demanded.

I sighed in frustration, the lock was a bitch. I looked up at him, his eyes were flaming, his nostrils flared, there might as well have been steam coming out of his ears. "Clearly you already know what I said to Elena since you were listening from atop the town hall. Which means you know that I said nothing to her, except that she should trust her instincts, whatever those may be."

"You knew what they were," He insisted.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Damon asked, walking in with a glass of bourbon.

We both ignored him. I stood up and moved round the desk to round on Stefan, "Don't you understand Stefan, or are you just too blinded by angst and love and broodiness to see it."

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh God you are so vapid! Have you no idea of how the human brain works? Elena already knew what she was going to do, she just wanted me to push her in the wrong direction so as to give herself some validation. But did I push her anywhere, no, I gave her a vague non answer which in actual fact turned out to be the most illuminating and obvious path she could've chosen. Ironic, n'est pas?"

"You don't get it Eveline," He snarled, "She pretty much just ended things with me at the comet show."

I gazed at Damon momentarily before fixing Stefan with a raised eyebrow, "Then who's that walking up to the door?" He glared at me for another second until there was a knock at the door, and then he shot out to the hallway. Damon sidled over to me, "You're some sort of evil genius," He said, "I would know, I'm one too. But that means I can tell when someone like us is deflecting."

"I would ask you what you mean, but I've no doubt you're about to tell me," I murmured.

"You're telling me that you haven't thought once about what happened in your bathroom on the night we met, or later in the woods?"

"I was tired Damon, exhausted and I'd not eaten for days. Not to mention I'd recently found out that I had two

undead uncles."

"What are you saying this hunger, this fatigue caused to happen?" He asked with a quizzical brow.

"I.. in the bath I saw blood, the bath was filled to the brim with blood. And then it just disappeared."

"That's intense," He said.

"I know, but I imagined all of it," I wandered round the desk and fished up that days news paper from under a stack of crap. I flicked through it, it was the usual stuff, Carol Lockwood helps re-build chicken run, upshot of young girl Vicki Donovan almost being mauled to death in the woods by a rabid animal, Mayor's wife helps group of young vegans get over death of parrot, the usual shit. And then I saw something near the back that rang a bell. The headline read; _13 year old Sam Richard's found to have committed suicide in Not's Forrest just three miles outside of Mystic Falls. _I let out a small gasp as I saw the familiar photo.

"I have to go," I breathed.

The comet celebration was still in full swing. I didn't care about a stupid fucking comet, I had one singular goal, to feel nothing at all. I found them in one of the backstreets off the square. The town's notorious drug users, considered to be the hoy paloy, but who was I to judge? I moved to them, causing them, the few of them who were still in it, to look up at me. A guy standing near the front stood up and grinned, "It's little miss Salvatore," He said.

"My friends call me Eveline," I replied.

He took a step closer, so close that I could make out the grey flecks in his gold red rimmed eyes. He was a handsome guy, in a ripped grey teeshirt and jeans he looked positively mouth watering.

"Are we friends?" He asked.

I looked over his sharp face and thick dark hair, "We are if you can do me a favor."

"And what's that?" He asked.

"I want to be numb," I said. I lowered my right hand and gently rubbed his crotch, "You help me with that, and we're best friends."

His eyes darkened, as he pulled a small orange pill box out of his pocket, "Let's go somewhere a little more... private."

It was a little colder and windier on the roof but I didn't care. All I felt were his hands roaming my body, his mouth on mine and the dizziness in my brain. It was heaven, I wasn't thinking about Stefan, or Damon, or Sam Richards, or what Zach was hiding from me. All I managed to utter as my shirt was ripped from my body and his lifted over his head was one word, "Jared."

I could feel him fiddling with the zip on my jeans, so I did the same to him. Kicking off his jeans revealed the full extent of his arousal and all I could think was WOW. Jared was... how do they put it, well hung? Well endowed? All I knew was that when I saw it, I felt a deep warm buzzing desire pooling in my centre. "Oh baby, I can smell how wet you are," He breathed.

"I want you so much," I moaned, "Fuck me Jared."

I caught sight of his grin before he slammed into me and I buried my face in his shoulder. We fell into a delicious rhythm of fast, very fats and then slow. I felt my orgasm building, and I was about to cry out when I felt Jared's weight being thrown off me and it being replaced by sudden cold. I opened my eyes. Stefan and Damon were standing above a cowering Jared who was fumbling to get his clothes on. I wanted to get up, to defend him but my body wouldn't let me. It felt great not to care and not to feel bad about it. I couldn't help it, I began to laugh uncontrollably. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jared shooting down the fire escape, which caused me to laugh even more. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Stefan demanded, "Screwing some druggie on a roof?"

"She's not thinking Stefan," Damon muttered, "She's high."

"Ding, ding, ding," I giggled, "You Damon are much more perceptive than your brother."

Stefan offered his hand, "Come on, get dressed, we're taking you home."

"Where's home?" I asked no one in particular.

"The boarding house."

"In that case, I don't much want to go home," I managed to haul myself up, "I don't want to go anywhere that isn't alive."

"You think this roof is alive, you think that whoring yourself out for pain medication makes you alive?" Damon snapped.

"I just wanted to get out of my head," I wailed, stumbling blindly around searching for my clothes. I must've moved too close to the edge as I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around my waist, "Stefan, I think you're making her upset. Go make sure Zach doesn't here about this," Damon called behind him, "I got this."

"Shhh, try not to wake up the whole house," Damon hissed as we entered the kitchen.

I tripped over some obscure object and burst into a fit of giggles. I felt Damon grab onto my hand so I just tugged until he was down there with me. Before long, he was laughing like a maniac too. "I just don't understand you Eveline," He said, calming down, leaning up on his elbow, "You're so controlled and mysterious, and the cleverest seventeen year old in the world. And then I find you rolling around on a roof with some no good junkie balls deep in you."

"Are you angry, Uncle Damon?" I asked with a coy smile.

He studied my face as a slow grin spread across his, "Very."

"How will I make it up to you?" I asked, gently tugging on the lapels of his jacket.

"I can think of a few things." His lips gently found mine as he rolled on top of me. I could feel his arousal pressed against mine and I made a moan of appreciation. "Perhaps we should take this upstairs?" He asked.

"Your room, or mine?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Waking up is Hard to do._

Pain. Pure, blinding pain is the first thing I felt as I slowly regained consciousness the morning after having just slept with my great great great great uncle the night before. I groaned as I felt the remains of whatever pills I'd taken wearing off. I thought of all the ways I could silently escape without Damon and his vampire hearing getting offended. It soon became apparent that sneaking out of bed would be much easier than once anticipated as my bed was actually... empty. I sat up and stretched, then stopped, "Where is Damon?" I wandered aloud. My speculation was short lived however, when I had to shoot out of bed and into the bathroom to upchuck the entire content of my stomach... which turned out to be nothing at all. "That is classy." I looked up from the toilet seat to see Stefan leaning against the doorframe.

I sighed, and then thought of a sneaky way of finding out wether or not Stefan knew about the extent of my relationship with my other uncle, "What happened last night?" I asked innocently.

He smirked, "You got high, Damon and I found you rolling around the town hall roof with a junkie then `Damon took you home. You'll have to ask him to fill you in on the rest."

Inwardly, I let out a relieved sigh, "Right, I'll be sure to do that... where is he?"

He shrugged, "Knowing Damon, probably in some sorority girl's bed."

"I doubt that," I muttered. I stood up, "Can I get a ride to school? Give me five minutes?"

"You sure you're up to going to school today? You took it pretty hard last night."

In more ways than one... shut up brain. "I'm fine," I said, "I promise."

The morning was excruciating. Stefan dropped me off and then went in search of Elena, he was pityingly whipped. And then there was my double period of history with Mr see you next Tuesday Tanner. I was resting my throbbing head against my desk, trying to block out the sounds of Stefan handing Tanner his ass on a plate after Tanner insulted Elena, when I heard a deep voice snap, "Are we interrupting your precious sleeping, MIss Salvatore?"

I looked up to see him looming over my desk, and the rest of the class staring at me. Stefan's expression was concerned with a mix of I told you so. "Oh no, don't worry about me Mr Tanner, it's just a power nap," I smiled encouragingly, "Do please go on."

There was a collective gasp and a few giggles throughout the class as Tanner's face became thunderous. Stefan was frowning at me behind Tanner's back, but I ignored him. I smiled up at Tanner through semi closed eyes and his expression softened, "You Salvatore's," He said, "You're something else."

"Thank you sir," I replied sweetly. I sent Stefan a triumphant grin before resting my head back down in my arms.

"All I'm saying, is that no society can properly work without a heir-achy." It was official, Vanessa Fell was an idiot. She kept voicing her Fascist opinions and I was trying to keep awake in the back of my politics class. "Eveline," Miss Potts our trouser suit wearing teacher said, "What do you think?"

"Oh yes," Vanessa scoffed, "We're eager to hear your heavily anticipated first opinion of the whole year."

"Anticipation has a habit of setting you up for disappointment," I replied sardonically, "but then again you'll be used to that Vanessa, being that your politics require you to be constantly disappointed."

Before she could hit me, or cry, the bell rang and I hurried out to lunch.

Half way through lunch, I decided that I would give up, go home and sleep for the rest of my life. I was plodding past the sports field when Elena ran over. "Hey Eveline," She said with a smile, "I was wondering, have you seen Caroline? She's been MIA all day."

I shook my head, "Sorry man, I've not seen her all day. Listen, I'm massively hung over so I'm gonna dash, can you tell Smith that I have some icky girl disease... menstrual cramps would work."

She chuckled, "Sure. And if you're feeling better later, come to dinner at mine. Stefan and Bonnie will be there."

Before I could think of a viable excuse, the sound of loud music and a louder car flared up. We turned and I almost up chucked again. Caroline clambered out of the car, out of his car but not before 'laying one on him'. "I guess we've found her. Excuse me," I walked towards the car then called back, "What time's dinner?"

"Eight!" She called.

"I'll be there." I got to the car, climbed in and Damon chuckled.

"You skipping school to be with me, I'm honored... and disapproving."

"I am unwell, take me home please," I muttered.

Once we reached the boarding house, I stepped out of the car and stormed to the front door. My path was blocked, "What's got your panties in a bunch?" He asked with a smirk.

"Step aside please Damon," I muttered.

"You're jealous," He concluded with a triumphant smirk. Before I could contradict him, my phone began buzzing in my pocket. "This conversation is not over," I insisted before answering.

"Eveline."

"Victor, now is not a good time," I said down the phone, turning away from Damon's penetrating gaze.

"My Eveline say you'll be mine," He began to sing extremely tunelessly, hiccuping ever so slightly.

"You're pissed," I said flatly.

"Whisper to me honey you'll be mine, you'll be mine,"

"Okay Victor, I don't know what on Earth you think you're doing, but this really is an inopportune time, so I'm going to hang up. I suggest you drink some water."

"Or what?" He asked, his voice full of malicious humor.

"Or lose my number." I turned my phone off and dropped it in the bottom of my bag. I then turned round to find that Damon had not moved, he was still standing directly behind me, dangerously close. "Who was that?" he asked, smoothly.

"A friend," I said, "Caroline is also my friend, and I would appreciate it if you were to find someone else to manipulate and screw over."

"You are so jealous. Don't worry, I'm flattered."

"You misunderstand me uncle," I hissed, "I want nothing more than to forget that last night ever happened. IN fact, I can barely remember it, but every so often I get these little flashbacks and all I can think to do is be sick."

He smirked, "Such courage for such a young person. Don't worry young Eveline, I forgive you."

"Zach, we need to get him out of here," I said, pacing Zach's office.

Zach sighed, ran a hand through his hair, "I feel the same way Eveline, but what can I do? He's a vampire, he could kill us both in the blink of an eye."

"Yes I'm well aware of that," I muttered.

He looked at me for a moment, "Is everything okay, did something happen?"

"I've told you, he's screwing around with Caroline Forbes, he could hurt her."

"I meant, did something happen with you? I've noticed... well you've come out of your shell slightly since they've been here."

I shook my head violently, "Nothing to do with them... nothing to do with anything as I was never in a shell to begin with."

"Eveline, please I'm doing the best that I can-"

"What device are you, Carol Lockwood and sherif Forbes looking for?" I asked.

His eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

I rolled my eyes and he sighed in frustration, "We've spoken about not eavesdropping Evie. Respect the rules I set."

I nodded, "You're right, I'm sorry. Is it alright if I go out for dinner tonight, at a friend's house?"

"Sure, have fun just don't be too late alright."

"Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested. I now knew why I didn't socialize with kids from my school, because it was awkward as fuck. "Divorced, no mum, I live with my dad," Bonnie mumbled, playing with her fork. I was sitting at one end of the table, Stefan at the other and Elena and Bonnie were opposite each other next to us.

"No I meant about the witches," Elena said. That caught our attention.

Stefan chimed in, "I know there was a coven of celtic druids that migrated here in the eighteen hundreds."

"My family came by way of salem." One look at Stefan's face confirmed it, he knew something about salem witches. I zoned out as he ass kissed Bonnie and her witchy lineage. It was odd, I felt... tired. Not once in my teenage 'young adult' life had I ever felt the effects of my slightly unscrupulous life, but I suddenly found it hard to keep my eyes open, what was happening? "Eveline," Elena said, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I just need to use the ladies," I stood up, "Excuse me."

I gripped the sink's edge, trying to shake the swimming blackness out of the corners of my eyes. Eventually, it became too much and I succumbed to the abyss.

I woke up in the dark. Was the bathroom light on a timer? I sat up, gingerly finding the point of pain at the back of my head. That was when I noticed the small sliver of light high up on one of the walls. It was a small metal grate and a few rays of the afternoon sun were shining through. This was odd, really fucking odd. I hauled myself up and my eyes slowly readjusted to the light. I wasn't in the Gilbert bathroom, I was in the weird scummy cell in the boarding house basement. I stumbled to the door, not pausing to think about why I'd seemingly teleported across town, to find it open. I wanted to sprint up the stairs and find someone, anyone who could shed some light on my situation. I wanted to, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from the large blood patch that stained the floor and the spots that climbed the first few stairs.

I sat up with a jolt, the heavy covers on my bed causing me to brake out in a gentle sweat. My room... the bathroom to the cellar to my room. What was going on? "Thank God," Stefan said from my bedside, "You're awake."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You remember at dinner you had to go up to the bathroom, you passed out there. I took you straight home."

"Oh God, I should tell Zach," I moved to get out of bed but he stopped me,

"It's okay, he knows. Everything's taken care of, it's my job to make sure you are too. Stay and rest."

I nodded, "Where is Zach, is he here?"

"He's downstairs getting ready for the founder's party."

I felt myself feeling light headed again. "Wait Stefan, the founder's party's not until Saturday night. Isn't Zach being a little

overly pre cautious and punctual, even for him?"

Stefan sighed, "Eveline, it is Saturday. You've been asleep for four days."

My breath got caught in my throat, which I then had to clear, "Right...okay. In that case, I have to get back out there," I tried to get out of bed again but he stopped me again, "Eveline, I'm not going to tell you again, you need rest. So you and I are going to have a _wonderful_ night in with my entire _I Love Lucy."_

"Stefan," I said with a smile, "Don't you want to take out your new girlfriend? It's the perfect event to come out properly as a couple."

He raised his eyebrows, "Nice try."

I gave him the once over, noticing the creases in his clothing, the worry lines on his forehead, the bags under his eyes... wait, how did that work. He was anxious to get away from me to see Elena. I raised an eyebrow, "How about a compromise?"

He frowned, attempting to read any sings of deception on my face, "What do you have in mind?"

"How about we do make an appearance at the party, we can both have a good time but you'll be there to keep an eye on me and you'll also have an escape route if you need one," At his confused expression, I rolled my eyes, "It's obvious that you're worried about your relationship with her."

He stood up, "How do you do that?" He asked, "How do you just read people?"

"Didn't Damon tell you, I'm an evil genius. You're deflecting Stefan, do we have a deal?" I held out my hand.

He studied my face, still looking for signs of dishonesty. I had to smile at his transparency. He frowned slightly, he was battling with his desires and he finally gave in. He took my hand with a stern face and added, "But you have to stay within

my eyeline at all times,"

"Deal," I hopped out of bed, "Now get out, I have just two hours to look half decent and I've not washed in four days."

"Actually..." Stefan said uncomfortably.

"What?" I asked.

"Well... you were washed..."

"By who?" I demanded.

"Just me," He said hurriedly, "No one else."

"Okay, we can pretend that that never happened. Now vite, vite."

I had seriously overestimated the fun factor of the mystic falls founder's parties. I'd been there for ten minutes, and I already wanted to blow my own head off just for something interesting to do. I made a move towards the terrace, but was instantly blocked by Stefan. "That was fast," I stated, "Have you been eating bunnies?"

He smirked, "You know our agreement Eveline, where are you going?"

"Just out for a smoke. As gripping as it is watching you fawn over Elena, I cannot control my addictions."

He sighed, "Three minutes, and I'm sending out a search party."

"I'm sure they'll have a tricky job finding the terrace." I turned on my heel and went out to the terrace. The few people who were standing there sent me disgusted looks as I lit a marlboro, I just rolled my eyes and turned to face the grounds, leaning against a pillar. I relaxed, enjoying the familiar taste of the tobacco, it felt like days since I'd last had one, which I suppose was true. It wasn't long before the wannabe devil joined me. "Are you legally old enough to smoke?" He asked, appearing next to me. "Underage drinking, incest... what's one more to add to the list," I exhaled.

"We've been through this dearest, given our age gap, incest is hardly the right word."

"That doesn't inspire much confidence though, does it, dearest?" He replied with some comeback, but I silenced him, "Shh, shut up." I moved slightly towards the door to pick it up better. It was my uncle, my real uncle was chatting in hushed tones with Carol Lockwood. _"The device is a pocket watch belonging to the Gilbert's. It's a compass, but instead of pointing North, it points to the nearest vampire. Elena claims she can't find it, but I don't believe her. I'm sending Logan Fell to fetch it, he's buttering up Jenna Sommers."_

"_Right, good.. that's good," _Zach replied. It was obvious that he was made uncomfortable by Carol's methods. I felt a slight surge of affection for him because of this, before I stubbed out my cigarette. "I have to go," I said to Damon, who stood there looking rather confused before grabbing my elbow, "You can't go anywhere alone, Doctor Stefan's orders. You know he went to Harvard Med school in the 70's."

"Let me guess, you only decided to study phlebotomy," I replied.

He smirked, "You're cute, and by the way, that dress is just cruel. Half the men here are practically licking you, the other half are married so they're only fantasizing about licking you." I looked past Damon and spotted who I was looking for.

"Let's hope you're right," I murmured, before pushing past him and walking over to the man who looked up at me and smiled. "Eveline Salvatore," He said.

"You know my name," I replied, "That's cute."

He chuckled at my sarcasm, "I don't suppose you've come to me to discuss broadcast journalism?"

"Oh no, broadcast journalism is the least of my concern. Although I do desire a proper introduction."

"Logan Fell," He gave his hand, which I took but instead of shaking mine, he turned it over and gently kissed the back of it, his eyes never leaving mine. "And do you dance, Logan Fell?" I asked.

"When the opportunity presents itself," He replied,

"And what if I were to tell you that the opportunity is being presented? Which is my own modest way of asking you Logan Fell to dance with me."

He studied my face with a slight smile, "I'm not the sort of man to deny a modest girl."

He took my hand and led me back inside to the centre of the dance floor. I was aware of the looks we were receiving from the rest of the guests, including Stefan who frowned at me over Elena's shoulder. I ignored them all and gripped Logan's shoulder as we began swaying slightly to the dulcet tones of Diana Krall. "So MIss Salvatore," He said into my ear, "Why are we just meeting now?"

"Do you believe in fate, Mr Fell?" I asked.

"In my job, it's impossible."

"What do you do?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face behind his back.

"Well I'm a broadcast... you're mocking me."

"As I said, fate," I replied, "You're fated to communicate with the people of this town."

"And you?"

"I'm fated to piss them off by being sarcastic and dancing with their celebrities."

He let out a heavy laugh, "You're something else Miss Salvatore." Over his shoulder, I saw Elena's aunt Jenna glaring at us, my work was done. I pulled away from him, "Excuse me Mr Fell, I have to go and take a cold shower."

I told Stefan I was catching a ride home with Matt, he would soon discover my untruth but I didn't care. Anything to be out of his watchful eye for a few minutes. On my walk back home, I pondered why I wasn't inclined to allow the founder's council to get their hands on the device. Maybe I disagreed with their politics, maybe I didn't like Carol Lockwood, maybe I was just naturally perverse. I knew it was all of the above. I passed the grill when I stopped in my tracks. "Elena, you left the party early," I trailed off, noting her expensive casual clothing, not to Elena's taste at all, "You're not Elena," I said with a raised eyebrow. She smiled, cocking her head to the side, "My name is Katherine. I think it's high time you and I have a talk, don't you Eveline."

"I read about you in Stefan's journals," I said as we walked side by side along wickery bridge, "You're supposed to be stuck under a church, I'm impressed."

"If you ever need to fake your own death, I'm your girl," She stopped, "So you slept with your great times a thousand uncle."

"You know about that."

"I also know you almost went the whole nine yards with your other great times a thousand uncle. I notice things you see, I'm like you in that respect. Although my noticing things stems from my being a five hundred year old vampire, yours stems from something quite different."

"I suppose you're going to tell me why that is."

She smirked, "Are you familiar with greek mythology, Eveline?"

"I know a fair amount."

"You dearest are a descendent of Dionysus."

I wanted to laugh, "Your age has caused your imagination to stray, vampire."

"It explains your... special abilities, oh yes I know all about those. And your visions, your ability to read people. Most likely

a descendent of a child of Dionysus and Aphrodite, that would explain your somewhat delectable appearance."

"Why are you telling me this, Katherine?" I asked, "Stefan's journals painted you as quite the villain."

"People, powerful dangerous people will do a lot for your gifts. I'm warning you now because you'll need to be ready to help me fight when these people come. Until then, I suggest you lay low until then. Mystic Falls may be the ass end of nowhere, but it's like a flame to a moth when it comes to Supes."

"I must say I'm finding you hard to read. Part of you screams honest, and the other screams vampaging liar."

"Do you ever wonder why you're so much cleverer than any of your peers, or anyone else in this town for that matter? Or why you're so naturally perverse? Or why there's a part of you that takes pleasure in excess, in other people's madness?

It explains why you're so eager to jump into bed with your relatives, or anyone for that matter. It explains why your desires are so much more intense than those of others, or why when quenched they are much more ecstatic than those of other people. Ever wonder why your cunt is like nirvana to men, and I'm sure most women, if you were willing to swing that way. Vampires particularly will find your charms hard to resist."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, "What's in it for you?"

She smiled again, "The love that is rightfully mine. I care about your uncles Eveline, I don't wish to see them hurt by the powers that be. If they continue to associate themselves with Elena Gilbert, everyone you care about will fall with them."

I studied her for a moment, "If I believe you, then surely the best place for me to be is here."

She shook her head, "Your gifts won't remain a secret for long, you'll draw the evil here. Leave town, go far away, I have connections in Paris you can continue school over there."

"And when the time is right?" I asked.

"I'll contact you."

'How can I help you fight this so called evil?" I asked, "I possess the same gifts as you."

"You're only just beginning to see the extent of your gifts Eveline, there is so much more to come."

"I'll sleep on it," I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bury it with my Name_

A car wash, the perfect opportunity for all of my peers to get together, take off their clothes and raise money for the worthiest of causes; the cheerleading squad... That morning, Stefan had dragged me out of bed on the pretense of a fun Sunday out, and we'd ended up picking up Elena and driving to the school's parking lot.

"Well this is fun," I muttered as I hopped out of the car.

"Don't grumble," Stefan hissed, "I need you for moral support. Elena's two seconds away from finding out."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing," I replied, "Better to be honest about these things."

About an hour later, I was idly rinsing a Renault for the fifth time when I spotted Caroline striding away from the action. Her expression was completely blank... as if she was completely void of any thought. It hit me suddenly, and I hurried after her. It became increasingly clear that she was heading for the boarding house. I stayed a few metres behind her at all times until she marched through the front door.I caught up and grabbed her elbow, "Caroline, what are you doing?" It was like she was looking through me, she stared at me with no hint of recognition in her face. "Caroline." She pulled away from me and began to run down the basement stairs. "What's going on?" Zach asked, appearing in his office doorway.

"It's Caroline, she's compelled. She's just gone downstairs."

His eyes widened and he shot after her. I followed and the rest seemed to happen in slow motion. Caroline was opening the cell, Zach pushed her out the way and moved to shut it, but he was too late. Damon stormed out, went straight for Zach and snapped his neck before shooting after Caroline.

I couldn't quite believe it. My uncle, my last family, my reason for existence was lying lifeless in my arms. I gently shut his eyelids, my tears were rolling off the end of my nose creating streaks under down his face. I felt my cold heart slowly breaking, and then breaking again. It didn't matter, none of it mattered. Not the car wash, not the school, not any small hope of a future. I no longer had a family, I no longer had a home. It had been taken from me. I felt a burning stab of hatred of loathing for the man that had torn out my heart and then run off without a word. Zach, my Zach was gone and there was nothing that I could do, I couldn't talk my way out of this one. There was a steady trickle of blood seeping form the wound in the back of his head. The stain on the wall and floor was slightly familiar, and with sickening realization I flashed back to my interesting dream after falling over in the Gilbert bathroom. I'd predicted my uncle's death and done absolutely nothing to stop it. I wanted to run, to find somewhere to empty the content of my empty stomach, but I couldn't let go. I heard footsteps, someone coming down the stairs. The rage inside me boiled up until my head began to hurt. "I'm sorry Eveline," His voice sounded like nails being dragged across a chalkboard. "I'll take care of this," He moved forward to me and I realized that 'take care of this' meant bury the body. I shuffled back, clutching Zach to my chest. "No!" I cried, "He has to have a proper burial, a funeral."

"No he can't it will expose us."

"I hope it does," I hissed back, "I hope they find out and that when they do they come here with torches and pitchforks and they send you back to hell."

If that had any effect on him, he didn't show it. In a flash, he had my uncle's body out of my arms and over his shoulder. "When I'm back, and you've calmed down, we'll talk."

And that was the last time I ever saw my uncle. That was the last time I was ever with family. That was the second that I swore to make Damon Salvatore's life a living hell. I sat in the basement a few minutes more before deciding that it wasn't helping my piece of mind and heading out. I didn't really concentrate on where I was going, my sense of direction was somewhat numbed by what I'd just experienced, but I soon found myself curled up in a ball, sobbing in front of my parent's graves. "Zach's dead," I said, "I'm the last one standing. I'm completely alone... and I don't know what to do. I have no one to take care of me, how am I going to live?" I shook my head, "I digress, my livelihood is of little consequence. I have a new project now... I just need the means." The only way of shutting out the deafening din in my mind was to think back to the previous night. Katherine's words sounded in my head,

"_If they continue to associate themselves with Elena Gilbert, everyone you love will fall with them."_

I snorted darkly, no longer did I have anyone to love, let the Salvatore's fall, I no longer cared. "That's the funny thing about great loss, it really puts things into perspective."

I whipped round. I'd been so wrapped up in what had just happened that I hadn't heard her approach me. "Katherine," I said, "You've come for the show?" I wiped a stray tear from my face.

"Hush now," She said gently, "I came to see how you are. I saw Damon in the woods carrying your uncle's body... I'm so sorry Eveline."

I swallowed, "I have to get out of here, I have to leave. I can't stand to be here with them, they're angels of death. But the worst part is... I saw it. I predicted Zach's death and did nothing to stop it."

"It's not your fault Eveline. You're just discovering your gifts, you don't know how to control them, or how to use them. I can help you, I can teach you things you wouldn't consider in your wildest dreams."

"I con't understand why you're so eager to help me," I said.

She stepped a little closer, "Stefan isn't an honest person. He's controlling and secretive. He's kept you in the dark about one little thing, possible the most important thing about you."

"And I suppose you're about to tell me what that is."

"You're not a Salvatore... you're not even a second cousin. In actual fact, you're a Fleming."

"I'm a what?" I asked, slightly gobsmacked.

"Do you remember way back when when your parents were best friends with Miranda and Greyson Gilbert? It was actually quite sickening really. Well they bonded over something rather monumental. Both sets of parents had been signed up to the adoption agency for months getting nowhere, then quite conveniently, Greyson's little brother John knocks up a sixteen year old who then gives birth to twins."

I didn't like where she was going with this. "You're joking," I insisted, "I am not Elena Gilbert's twin... for one thing, we look nothing alike. Also, I can't stand her."

Katherine chuckled, "That's something we have in common. You don't look much like Elena, but you sure do look like your birth mother, Isobel Fleming."

"If I'm related to Elena... who looks exactly like you then... then I'm also related to you."

"Clearly biology is taught well at your school. I'm your great times whatever grand mother."

With nothing else to say, I asked, "Why do you hate Elena so much?"

"Why do you?"

"Because she's a whiny little bitch," I sighed, "I was sure the worst moment of my life was when I thought I had no family left, in actual fact it's when I found out that I do have family, but it's the Gilberts."

She laughed, "Good to see you can still make a joke."

I shook my head, "I'm lost. I don't know what to do now, what can I do? Zach was my family, and now he's gone. I have nothing."

"Meet me at midnight on Wickery bridge, pack a bag. A big bag and be prepared to leave this town for a while. I have connections in Paris, an apartment for you on the left bank, I've even enrolled you au Lycee and I know people who can help you. Not to mention it's Paris." And like that, she was gone. I made the decision at that point that I would dry my eyes, dissolve my emotions down into something small enough to fit into a tiny lockbox. I would lock that box and bury it deep within my subconscious and I wouldn't reopen it until I was satisfied with Damon Salvatore's misery.

I wandered back through the woods to the boarding house. I hadn't noticed the sun setting and the sky clouding. It must've been around seven when I reached home. I stepped through the front door and found Stefan standing in the living room sipping from a glass of colorful liquid. He stiffened when he saw me and I noticed his red rimmed eyes. "Eveline," He said, his voice choked.

"Evening," I replied, "You look terrible."

"Eveline," He took a few steps closer, "Eveline, I'm so sorry."

I raised my right hand to silence him, "Don't Stefan, you have nothing to apologize for. You can't help your genes. Listen Stefan, I'm thinking about taking a little trip."

He frowned, "What do you mean a trip?"

"I'm moving. I'm thinking Europe."

His expression read complete bewilderment, "Eveline, you're grieving, you're in denial. We can talk later about a holiday-"

"-No Stefan, not a holiday, I'm moving. And I'm not in denial, I know absolutely what is really going on here. Your perpetually pathetic brother decided to ruin yours and therefore my life. Oh also you don't have to worry about what happened the night we met, it turns out we're not really related. But you can go ahead and call me sister in law."

His face whitened slightly, "How did you... Eveline I'm so sorry, I should've told you."

"Don't worry about it, I would worry about maybe telling your girlfriend, because she'll want to know. I think that's her coming up the steps now. Enjoy."

I could tell he wanted to discuss the matter further, but I was enjoying his distressed face. In the end, he went to the door and I headed upstairs to pack.

It was hours later, when my huge suitcase was full of books and cigarettes, that I finally decided to face the music. I heaved my handbag over my shoulder, grabbed onto the suitcase and headed down the corridor. About halfway down, I froze. I was standing outside the open door of my uncle's killer. And as far as I could tell, which means; I definitely knew it was empty. Curiosity peaked, I rested my case against the wall and crept in. I hadn't actually been in Damon's room before, purely because I didn't want to catch an unwarranted STD from being near the furnishings, but I had to admit, it looked pretty normal for a deranged psycho. It was slightly more sophisticated and suave than Stefan's. My eyes immediately fell to the nightstand, or rather, the sleek black leather wallet on the nightstand. I hurried over and gleefully tore into it. There were five identical credit cards, black AMEX's. I pulled out the one hidden right at the back and toyed with the idea. "This should be fun," I muttered, before pocketing it and sneaking out.

Stefan was still downstairs, I'd heard his fight with Elena. She'd freaked out over his... species type, quite rightfully I thought, and run off. He followed, but returned home a while later his tail between his legs. He and Damon were sitting opposite one another in the living room. My soul chilled slightly at the sight of the two of them drinking together, but I refused to show it. I marched straight passed them to the door. "Where d'you think you're going?" Stefan asked weakly.

"I've already told you uncle. I think I'll bee seeing you in six months or so, maybe more, maybe less."

"What are you talking about?" Damon demanded.

I didn't look at him. "Goodbye Stefan," I said. Stefan was out of his seat and in front of me in an instant. He looked utterly distraught. "Don't leave me Eveline," He begged, his voice contorted by his crying, "Please Eveline, don't leave me."

"Yes Eveline," Damon said, appearing next to Stefan in front of me, "Don't leave us."

"Stefan, for your losses I am truly sorry. For what it's worth, I shall miss you," I turned my gaze on Damon, "As for you, I will relish in not having to look on you every day. And when you fall for Elena, which you inevitably will, I wish you nothing but misery and rejection."

I used all my strength to push through them and out the door.

"You're late," Katherine remarked at twelve 'o' one. She was leaning in the hood of a black convertible.

"I had to say a few goodbyes," I replied.

"Are you ready for this?"

I grinned and, pulling out the black amex, replied, "Anything you want is on Damon Salvatore."

_I know this is all slightly abrupt, but a number of you want to involve the originals, and quite frankly, so do I. So I'm going to and this story here and begin work on the sequel. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Vain is the Heart of Man_

I felt my heart break as the plane took off and I caught my last few glimpses of Paris. It had been my love, my home, my heart for the past six months and I felt empty to part with it. And, although I couldn't deny I was curious to view the havoc Katherine had wreaked on my old home, there was a small part of me which flooded with dread at the thought of returning to Mystic Falls. But it had to be done, I knew that I must return. I had felt it one night when the sky was at it's darkest and the temperature at it's coldest, this gut wrenching jolt that was easily translated. So I had to part with my beloved Paris and go back to the pit of hell that was my childhood home.

The flight wasn't as long as I'd expected it to be. I didn't sleep a wink, unlike the snoring German next to me, but I got a lot of reading done. I'd received a text that morning from Katherine, which read; _I've had to go back into hiding for reasons that I can't say. I'll keep you posted. K._

It was cryptic, but not entirely unexpected. It was no secret that Katherine held enemies in high positions, and while she spoke bitterly and often of her demons, she'd never mentioned them by name. She'd spent the first two of my six months with me in Paris, before setting off back to Virginia. I'd been introduced and consequently welcomed into her group of intimate friends and found bonds of my own. There was a married couple, Isabella and Thomas who weren't just vampires, but together had an archival knowledge of the supernatural and had helped me come to terms with what I was. As it stood, there wasn't a name for the gifts that I possessed. But they knew of others like me. More importantly, they introduced me to him. To my Benedict. He shared my abilities, and therefore my turmoils. He'd shown me how to use them, to shut out the pain and to feel things I'd not dreamt of. In turn I'd given him what was left of my hallowed heart, which he accepted. If I was being honest, I gave nothing. It was beyond my control, he'd taken my heart on the first moment we'd clapped eyes on one another. But it was a loss of control that I was more than happy to accept. And gradually, I'd felt my heart piecing itself back together, and all thoughts of home and my family were almost forgotten. As I waved goodbye to Paris, I waved goodbye to another love. A love which consumed my very being. I was in Benedict and he in me and the thought of parting with him had caused the very sun to dull and a shadow had covered the city of lights such that it depressed me to be outside. We'd spent the night before my departure together, but instead of lying with me as he usually did, he simply left. He left me to my waring thoughts and I'd cried out to him all night. But still I journeyed home trying to maintain an optimistic disposition.

The plane touched down in Virginia Beach, and I headed straight for the used car dealership. With the stolen black amex, I purchased a black 1960's GTO convertible and set off straight back to Mystic Falls. It was surreal, so much had changed but yet it was still exactly the same. Driving through the square in the early morning I caught snippets of different people's conversations. Most were surprised for my return. To this, I just chuckled, I rejoiced in this nosey town's speculation. I would give them hell and cast them out just as they had once done to me. All those years ago when I'd killed my parents. And for what? For the novelty of a family camping trip. I'd soon learned that it was better to be loved and left, than to be hated. And then I came to the daunting drive up the boarding house driveway. In the stake morning's light it looked petrifying. Like the distant memory of death and destruction that it carried. But that was nothing compared to the intense feeling of loathing that threatened to tear me apart that I felt when the front door opened and out stepped the

fount of all my misery, my tormentor. I stepped out of the car and made my way up the drive. "Who did you have to screw for that car?" Damon asked, "Oh wait, did I say screw? I meant screw over."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out his credit card, "Thanks for my allowance uncle, it proved most advantageous," I looked up at the grand building, "Where is my uncle?"

"Where have you been for the past six months? We've been worried out of our minds, and you never sent so much as a postcard."

"Where I've been is of little consequence to you Uncle. So I'll ask again, where is my uncle?"

"He's at school," Damon said irritably. I nodded at him and moved to climb back into the car, but he stopped me. "There's something different about you Eveline."

"Perhaps it's that I am strong."

He studied my face, his eyes filling with desperation it was almost pitiful. "You've always been strong in my eyes."

I smirked, "Then you'll know uncle that what I appear in your eyes means nothing to me," I paused, "I could not care if you were living or dead... as it very much were."

I drove straight from my confrontation with Damon to the school. After reenrolling with the surprised looking receptionist, I headed to my first class which was history. Now I had to admit the looks on my exclassmate's faces were priceless. But what struck me was the void bored expression on Stefan's, which changed only slightly as I entered. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline looked positively dumbfounded. The rather sexy young teacher looked round and asked, "What can we do for you miss?"

"Miss Salvatore," I replied, "Eveline Salvatore."

His eyebrows shot up for a second, "And you're a new student Miss Salvatore?"

"Well I wouldn't say I was quite as old as some of the students in this class, but I'm hardly new. I've just been somewhat indisposed for the past few months."

This seemed to amuse him, as a hint of a smile played across his lips for a moment. "Very well then. Welcome back MIss Eveline. Take a seat, front centre."

And that was that, my re-induction to Mystic Falls society. Was hardly grand and no doubt unmemorable, but it was my way of saying I'm back bitches. Or something a little more elegant. At lunchtime, I grabbed an apple and headed straight for the library. I couldn't really be bothered with catching up with my peers. I made my way to the perpetually empty encyclopedia section and sat down on the squashy armchair facing a large arched window. I leant back and closed my eyes, allowing the exhaustion of air travel to wash over me. "You're back." I opened my eyes, and looked up into the passive face of Stefan. He was leaning against the shelves doing his best to look bored. "I've come back to you," I replied softly, "Did you miss me?"

"As much as I could."

I stood up to reach him and gently touched my hand to his right cheek, "What's happened? Speak to me."

He stared down at me, his beautiful green eyes nearly filling with tears. "Tell me you missed me," He begged.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to me, "You've been sorely missed," I whispered in his ear, "Let's get out of here."

"So you're emotionless," I said as we wandered along the concealed bluebell trade at the back of the Salvatore estate, "Against your own will?"

He nodded, "I've flipped the proverbial switch. It's all sex drugs and rock and roll," He said sarcastically, throwing himself down in the grass. I sat down next to him and lay beck against the soft ground, "I don't believe it Stefan. You seem to me to be no more broody and moody than ever."

He poked me in the stomach and I chuckled. Leaning up on my elbow I said, "No Stefan, truthfully I believe you to be in control of everything. Allow yourself to be forgiven, to be loved and you find within immense power."

"Who can forgive me?" He grumbled.

"I forgive you," I insisted, "And you must forgive yourself, and love yourself as I love you."

"You wouldn't love me if you knew the things I have to do."

"This man, this Klaus... he really has power over you?"

He nodded, "I hate it."

"Well we'll have to put a stop to that," I remarked, "I have loved Stefan. I am now jilted as you are. You're all I have in the world and I couldn't have it any other way."

He sat up, "You're in love with someone?"

"Was," I corrected, "And that's another story for another day."

"You're just the same you know."

I raised my eyebrows, "My other uncle seems to think that I'm radically changed."

"He doesn't know you. Not like I do."

I stood up, "I think it's high time this Klaus and I had a little talk, don't you?"

"No Eveline. He won't hesitate in killing you."

"In that case, I'll be free."

"It's funny," I said airily, leaning on the bannister in the house, "How somewhere can seem so much like home to someone, and then over time it can only be associated with pain."

"Tell me where you've been all this time," Stefan said, standing behind me.

I swallowed, "I can't do that Stefan," I turned round, leaning back against the bannister, "Can't we just talk about you, about life here?"

He opened his mouth, but we two were interrupted. "Stefan," Rang a clear, cold voice, "Stefan where are you, I need you." One look at his face told me that this man was Stefan's monster. He shot past me, down the stairs and I heard him talking to the man in hushed tones. _"I told you Stefan to keep an eye on her. A constant eye," _He was british, and his voice was pissed off, seriously pissed off, "_Instead I find you here, moping."_

I crept down the stairs and into the living room. He was a looker, to be sure. All blonder hair, blue eyes and red lips. "Stefan's here because of me," I said, stepping forward, "My return brought him back here."

The man gave me the once over, "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Eveline Salvatore," I replied, "Forgive me, the fault was not his."

"Salvatore? A relation?"

"Who I am is of little consequence to you. I'm sure it wouldn't change your opinion or regard for me."

His eyes darkened, "I have no regard for you."

I smiled slightly, "That's perhaps a good thing. I should hate to disappoint."

He stared at me for a moment, before a smirk stretched across his dark mouth, "Okay Stefan, you get the day off. Miss Eveline, It was a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded, "I'm sure."

Once we were alone, Stefan turned away to look at the fire, "That was very foolish of you."

"I have complete control, remember," I chuckled, "Oh Stefan, it's good to be back. I feel I can really stir up some trouble."

"I'm glad," He replied, "Things were getting a little dull around here."


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm gonna Smoke You out_

I woke up to the all too familiar sound of birds chirping in the early morning. That was a sound that I hadn't grown to miss during my time in Paris. I groaned and sat up, my room hadn't changed at all. Which surprised me as I'd expected Damon to have turned it into a sex dungeon. Slipping out of bed I threw on my silken dressing gown, I'd picked up the habit of sleeping naked in Paris, and made my way downstairs. Stefan was no where to be found, but Damon was sitting up at the breakfast bar, sipping a coffee. He looked up as I walked over, "Morning sunshine."

"Stefan is...?"

"Out stalking Elena somewhere."

"That's healthy," I muttered, hopping up to sit on the island.

"Yes well," He said, folding his newspaper, "It's not as if he has a choice in the matter."

"Oh yes," I replied, "I know all about our colourful new neighbor. Perhaps I ought to pay him a visit, bring a plate of brownies or a welcome apple pie."

He looked up sharply, "No Eveline don;t you dare. I won't let you put yourself in danger."

"Oh Damon darling," I said with a sigh, "Gallantry has never been your strong suit. I suggest you stick to what you're good at. I find it to be much less... disappointing."

He didn't smile, "Just to let you know, I'm always going to like you no matter how hard you try."

"In that case all false gallantry aside, you're bound to be disappointed with me. See you later Damon."

I was out enjoying my Saturday with a country walk, when I heard it. The unmistakeable sound of Elena Gilbert, pleading with someone. Usually, this would've been music to my ears, but I was suddenly alarmed when I heard his voice. _"What do you suggest I do Elena?" Klaus demanded, "There is only one was for me to sire hybrids and it's situated here, in Mystic Falls."_

Moving through some shrubbery, I saw that the argument came from inside a garishly large white mansion. _"Please Klaus," Elena begged, "I'll go anywhere with you, please just leave my family and this town alone."_

I rolled my eyes at the second example of false gallantry that morning and decided that I would put a stop to this and do my good deed for the day. Straightening my short pale vest/dress, I stepped out of the woods and made my way up the driveway. I was met at the door by an elderly house keeper, to who'm I gave my name and was then led through the house to a back room. I was instructed to wait by the door until I heard myself announced. In reply to this I merely nodded and stifled a chuckle. _"Miss Eveline Salvatore," _I heard my name being announced, so I took a deep breath and stepped inside. It was a beautifully decorated and bright drawing room with a large window overlooking the breathtaking grounds. Elena was sitting in a wooden chair in the centre of the room. Klaus was standing

a few yards away from her, having just got up from sitting on an expensive looking satin sofa. Sitting next to him was a strikingly handsome dark haired man who looked quite at ease in a sharp black suit. There was another sofa behind Elena's chair and in front of me so I could see only the back of it's inhabitant's head. They all looked up as I walked in. Klaus looked positively murderous, the man I could not see didn't turn around, Elena looked petrified and the handsome dark haired man regarded me with an intense curiosity.

"Please forgive my intrusion," I began, "But I must ask to speak to Elena as a matter of urgency."

"Eveline," Klaus replied, "I don't believe you've been introduced to the rest of my family."

"No I've not yet had the pleasure," I said, "But I've heard so much about then that I'm sure I can differentiate between them," I walked forward slightly and, beckoning to the handsome man, I said, "You must be Elijah. And you," I turned to the man I couldn't see as I walked in, "You must be Rebecca."

Klaus and Elijah both burst out laughing, Elena looked still more terrified and the man I'd just insulted was contorted with rage. He stood up, revealing his considerable height and snapped, "Who do you think you are little girl?"

"I could not answer that sir, for I hardly know. I apologize for my jab, it wasn't meant to offend."

"Eveline this is my youngest brother Kol," Klaus said, "Ignore his pouting, it all stems from vanity."

"But no doubt valid," I replied studying Kol's face with a slight smile. And so it was done, Kol sat back down quite speechless. Inwardly, I chuckled. He may've been a vampire, but he was still a man, and men were predictable. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Salvatore," Elijah said, standing up to shake my hand. "Please sir, call me Eveline. I can only apologize for having to pry Elena away from you, but I've been gone these past six months and I've not yet had the chance to catch up with my dear dear friend."

"Not at all Eveline," Elijah said. His slight european accent was highly delectable to the ear, "We wouldn't dream of keeping two good friends from greeting one another after a six month leave."

"Thank you sir," I smiled, "You're very kind."

"Hold on a moment," Klaus interrupted, "Elena and I were having an important much needed conversation."

I raised an eyebrow, then looking from Elena to Klaus, I said, "I'm sure you'll be able to continue this discussion at my party tonight," I smiled, "You're all invited. It's somewhat of a homecoming held at the boarding house of course. You'll come won't you, all of you?"

"A party," Said a high haughty voice. It was followed by the entrance of a snotty looking blonde girl wearing a short glittery dress, "We've not met, I'm Rebecca Mikaelson."

"Eveline Salvatore," I replied, "It's a pleasure. I'm holding a party at the boarding house tonight. It's starting at 10 and i do hope you'll accompany your brothers," I turned to Elena, who'd been watching the exchange with growing confusion, "Elena, what say you? Can you postpone this conversation til later so as to catch up with me."

She searched my face desperately for some explanation. She stood up eventually and said, "It has been a long time since we last spoke. It would be nice to catch up."

She moved toward me and I linked my arm in hers, I nodded to Klaus, "It was a pleasure as always Mr Mikaelson. I hope to see all of you later." With that, I turned and led the two of us away.

"I was sorry to hear about your aunt's passing," I said as we walked further into the woods.

She nodded, "I was sorry to hear about your uncle's."

"I wouldn't call his a passing," I murmured, "But thank you for your well meaning."

Elena stopped, "Is that why you left?"

I turned to face her, "That among other things. How are you feeling?"

She frowned, "Quite hungry..."

"No I meant, how are you doing with the whole... Klaus issue?"

She shrugged, "What can I do? My hands are tied... if I try to save my friends, Klaus gets angry. If I try to save myself, Klaus gets angry."

"No matter, he'll soon be finished."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Elena, do you really think I spent the duration of my time in Paris eating croissants and fucking men named Jean-Pierre? That's only half true," I explained, "What I'm about to tell you, I've not told anyone. And you must promise to keep it secret, you can't tell Damon or Bonnie or Caroline-"

"-I promise," She interrupted.

"The night before I left, I bumped into your likeness wandering around. She explained to me a few things about myself that I didn't know, and she sent me away to Paris so as to cultivate certain gifts that I possess."

"You mean Katherine?" She asked incredulously.

I nodded, "I know you and she have had your ups and downs... but she helped me, if she hadn't I surely would've torn myself apart by now. Anyway, I've got nothing better to do with my gifts than to end the man who's been making my... neighbors' lives hell."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

I smiled, "Come now dude, you can't expect me to reveal all of my secrets."

She allowed herself to chuckle weakly, "And what was that thing you did with Kol... you just looked at him and he sat down and shut up."

I raised my eyebrows, "Has no one ever told you the power of titilation? But that's just cruel, the best way to succeed is to seduce.. or at least it is when one is dealing with horny vampires. They're vamps sure, but they're still men."

Her face stretched into a huge grin, "Will you teach me how to do that?"

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"Well then, we'll spend the day together and you can reveal the new you at my fabulous party."

I'd never been a great friend of Elena's for a great number of reasons, the foremost being that we were as different as water and oil. So it came as no surprise to me that she wasn't the greatest company in the world. She was thoroughly uneducated, and insisted on always steering the conversation towards Stefan. But, after a while we'd fallen into a comfortable pattern and I couldn't deny that I felt somewhat irritated at Klaus for harming her, being that she was in fact my 'long lost' twin sister. I still had yet to find out wether or not she knew this charming little fact, and I'd formulated a cunning plan to make sure that I did. I would help her to enjoy herself and let loose for one night, thus earning her trust whilst getting her hammered. That way, she wasn't likely to remember anything the next day. We were currently in my room going through my substantial Paris wardrobe to find her something to wear to the party. "You can't do the all black look," I said, "You're too wholesome."

She looked at me incredulously for a moment then broke out into a grin, "Bitch." She chucked the dress she'd been holding onto my bed, "I have no idea what I'm doing, it seems like forever since I actually went out and had fun."

"Technically you won't be going out, you'll be here. But... alright, there's only one secret to appearing sexually desirable, you have to be indifferent towards everyone."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, no that's not always the case. D'you think Stefan would've taken an interest in me if I hadn't spoken to him?"

I shook my head, "NO Elena, he wouldn't've fallen in love with you, he would've just wanted to fuck you and that's no bad thing."

She sighed, "Se that's just not me. I need to be in a relationship."

"Bullshit," I said simply, "I call bullshit on that one. Nobody needs to be in a relationship to have sex. You can reach an orgasm purely by stimulation of the sex organs, it's not subject to how the person feels."

She shook her head, "I disagree. I've slept with both Stefan and Matt... and there was such a huge difference between the two."

A little while later, the house was full of tipsy teenagers and the party was in full swing. I'd decked out Elena in a dark red dress and she looked gorgeous. She was off somewhere chatting to Caroline and Bonnie, there was no sign of the originals... at least not yet. I was wearing a thin white sundress that had long thin straps and was slightly loose. "How is it that you can wear white and still look devilishly sexy," Damon said, moving to stand next to me at the kitchen island. I looked sideways at him, "It's a gift. How do you manage to wear only black and still look like a jackass?"

He chuckled, "I heard you invited the originals tonight. Are you high or just stupid?"

"Just being a good neighbor. Plus I want to find out just what their intentions are for this town."

"Good luck with that. Everyone here had already tried and failed."

"Yes well uncle Damon, I'm not everyone here."

"No you most certainly are not. Good luck, holler if you need back up."

"I've never hollered in my life, nor do I ever intend to try. But I appreciate the support. I feel obliged to tell you that I do plan on advising Elena against ever having a relationship with any vampire ever again."

He nodded, "Fair enough, but you know that I'm more than a vampire. I'm also a jackass."

I felt it brimming, so I said, "You're very funny. I'm going to circulate, see you later."

I hurried upstairs to my bedroom, which was off limits to all but me, and clambered out of the big window and onto the roof. Kneeling up, I focussed all my attention onto the partying going on downstairs. I felt the noise, the deep swaying and thudding of the music flowing through me as I absorbed all the energy humming from the grinding adolescents. It was a feeling of such intense euphoria that I lost myself. I was no longer trapped inside the cage of my body, I was flying free, soaring high above the trees, above my life. And then I was back in myself again, no longer on the roof I was now in some sort of cemetery. I was standing in front of an open tomb. I stepped through the doors and made my way to the open coffin. Lying in it, trapped by lines and lines of chains was a blonde man. He looked to be middle aged but I knew that to not be the case. This was no man, this was a vampire. A thousand year old vampire. AT once, his eyes flew open. "I can kill him," He rasped. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Mikel." Mikel as in Mikaelsson. As in the original father. That was all I needed. I raised my face to the sky, took a deep breath and returned to the roof with a jolt. I had it, my way of ending Klaus. I stood up and hopped back through my window into my room. Now I needed to recruit a few people, a few very old people.

Back downstairs, the originals had made their grand entrance. Rebecca was all over Matt in a corner, Kol was chatting up a pair of unfortunate girls, Klaus was nowhere to be seen but I could hear him in heated conference with Elena and Damon upstairs, and Elijah was standing by the kitchen door, staring at me. I held his gaze for a moment, before turning and making my way outside, far into the garden by the moonlit lake. I knew he wasn't far behind. "Your house is exquisite Miss Salvatore," he said, appearing next to me. I observed his profile. His striking jawline and handsome features. In the light of the moon and the rays reflecting off the lake dancing on his face, he looked beautiful. "Please call me Eveline, it sounds so beautiful with your accent," I said softly. I turned back to staring into the lake, gently touching the small golden cross around my neck. "Are you very religious?" He asked.

"Of course," I replied, "Atheism is far too boring. And you?"

"I don't know. I suppose so, but then I remember what I am and I start to doubt the existence of any God. but you haven't told me what you believe."

"I see Religion, and certainly Christianity for what it is; a set of life lessons told through interesting stories which have influenced some of the world's most beautiful music, art and literature. Who am I to say no to that?"

He studied my profile for a moment, "You've lived in this town, been through such hardships and yet you still believe in God?"

"Though my soul may be condemned to hell, I still believe in what's good. Well I like to believe in it, for people like us it's at times a little harder. I don't know if there's a God or if there's an afterlife, but every so often I can feel something looking over me and it gives me courage."

After a moment's silence, he asked, "Why is your soul condemned?"

I smiled slightly, "Stick around and you might just find out."

"I'm finding it increasingly difficult to stay away from you. The thought of leaving you now... it upsets me a little."

I turned to face him fully, "Then don't. Stay with me, help me retain a little bit of good in this

place."

IN the evening light, I saw something cross his face. And for a moment he looked a little older and slightly harrowed, "I can't help you Eveline without turning my back on my family."

I turned back towards the lake, saying, "Some things are more important than family. Anyway, as it is you can't help me. I'm sure no one can help me. It seems I'm all alone in my plight, as I feel... I feel different, separated from things here. My life has been forfeited so that one eighteen year old girl may embark on a tween hormone filled love triangle with two dead men. And yet I am responsible for my own devastation."

"How's that?"

I shook my head, "Inconsequential."

He chuckled softly, "I doubt that. I'm sure nothing to do with you is inconsequential... I'm trying hard to find fault in you."

"And do you make a habit of searching for faults in women," I asked with a sideways glance, eyebrows raised, "I haven't got a heart."

"Of course you do," he replied.

"Yes I have one to be stabbed at, to be beaten in. But there's no softness there, no sentiment... I can't love."

"Why should you want to do that?" he asked, stepping a little closer. Although the move small and subtle, he wanted me to understand the meaning. We were conversing in a secret language and we understood one another perfectly. But that wasn't to say that we agreed with one another. "You're right," I said slowly, my voice dangerously smooth, "I don't need it, any of it." And then I turned away from him, and made for the buzzing house. I tried not to laugh on the way up, knowing full well that he would hear it. I'd done what needed to be done. I knew that from then on, Elijah would do anything in his power to get me to fuck him. The powers of female persuasion never failed me.

The party was over, all the loiterers had been chucked out and only Damon and I remained. "You know you're cleaning all of this up tomorrow," He said pulling out two coffee cups from a kitchen cupboard. He looked round to where I was sitting at the breakfast bar, "What's going on?" He asked, "Usually you're completely unreadable, but tonight... I know something's happened."

I thought for a moment. I knew Damon would go to the ends of the Earth to help Elena, he was stupid like that. SO surely telling him what I'd found out would prove a help rather than a hindrance. "I know how to kill Klaus," I replied.

He almost dropped the two mugs he was holding, and then hurried over, placing them down on the table gently, "You better not be messing with me Evie."

I shook my head, "It's his father, Mikel. Mikel's currently in a tomb somewhere in a neighboring state, but he can kill Klaus. He's the only one strong enough, the only one Klaus is afraid of. Plus I have Elijah on sex tenterhooks. I think we may have something here."

Damon's face broke into a mad grin, "Oh Evie, I could kiss you."

I shook my head, "Better not, remember what happened last time. Plus I still wouldn't kiss you if you were the last man on earth and I was horny as fuck."

He rolled his eyes, "Wait, how do you know all this?"

I hopped off of my stool, "I can't reveal all of my secrets, you are not to be trusted at all. Tomorrow, road trip to find the original dad?"

"Definitely."

It was nearing six AM when I trudged upstairs to bed, and I was exhausted. It came as quite a shock then when I entered my room and found it to be not empty. "Hello Eveline," He said, raising himself from the bed. In the last few rays of moonlight flooding through the window I could make out a dangerous gleam in his grey eyes. I took a moment to properly study him, taking in his strong jaw, short dark blonde hair and Achilles like physique, before replying, "Hello Benedict. You know it is the custom to phone ahead... before just dropping by." Any attempts to control my racing heart beat were then thwarted by his low little chuckle. "I know, I know, I'm not being a gentleman. But when something comes in the way of what I want, I become somewhat animalistic in my attempts to knock that thing whatever it may be out of the way. You know me Eveline, I always get what I want."

I shook my head, "No, I don't know you, not at all. But I can't say that I mind about that, so I must ask you to leave immediately."

"My my, haven't we grown a backbone. I can't say that I like it, but it is somewhat exciting. Now," He took a step closer, "Enough games."


	9. Chapter 9

_Ceremonials_

I swallowed, calming myself before saying, "I'm not playing any games Benedict. What are you doing here?"

"Aside from the obvious?" He smiled wolfishly, looking me up and down.

"What are you dong out of Paris? As I recall you called it, and I quote, 'your one true home.

And nothing could ever drag you away'."

"You should be flattered."

I nodded, "Yup, nice to know that I constitute as nothing," I murmured, "Look Benedict... I'd be lying if I said seeing you here isn't something I've thought about over the past few weeks... but I knew that it would never happen and I was fine with that."

He nodded, "Yes but it has happened, I'm here your dreams have come true. Are you okay with that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't mock me Benedict," I muttered softly, "What I meant to say was that I don't want to be with you anymore... in any way."

He recoiled as if he'd been slapped round the face, "Jesus... Evie I came back to forgive you, but I see now that I may've made a mistake."

"Forgive me?" I hissed incredulously, "Forgive me for what? For leaving my holiday to return to the real world, for coming home to save my family and friends?"

"What family?" He demanded, "What friends? I'm all you have Eveline and you know it. You're just afraid of what that means because you don't like to depend on things. But guess what princess, your hooks are in too deep and so are the ties that bind us because that's what we are. We're bound together you and I and nothing can break it, so suck it up."

I shook my head, absolutely speechless for a moment before catching my breath and finally saying what I'd been thinking for weeks, "I don't depend on you Benedict, not for anything. Paris was a different world, a different lifetime, but I'm home now. I have responsibilities," I shook my head, ignoring the stinging pain in my chest I uttered, "I must respect myself, and I must ask you to leave please." I turned and fled my bedroom, heading downstairs to the kitchen for I needed a drink. I'd finally adjusted somewhat to the thought of my life without him, and then he turns up at the critical moment. I really had to get my shit together if I was to do right by this town and by Stefan. I ran a nervous hand through my hair and poured myself a glass of white wine. After near downing it in one, I refilled it and allowed myself one muffled sob.

"Eveline," Damon wandered into the kitchen with a slight yawn, "Evie what's going on?"

I let out a deep sigh, took a sip of wine and wiping my eyes as I did so, I turned to face him, "I thought that I could have something special, even if it was only for a short while, and that I could enjoy it without having something taken from me. As usual, I was wrong."

"I heard you arguing with that guy, was that someone from Paris?"

"Someone, the one. As soon as I allow myself one nice thing, it's ripped away."

Damon took a few steps into the room, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounded as if he wanted you back."

I nodded, "That's the best part, I can't have him because I have to be playing hard to get with Elijah, but still just within reach. Plus, I can't be in love with someone, there are just too many things that could go wrong."

"But then again there are also many many things which could go right."

I shook my head, "I've come too far, and I won't risk losing it. Night Damon."

I had quite a few things to mull over that night, so naturally sleep didn't come easy. In fact it didn't come at all. I must confess I was a little... what's the word... disheartened to find my room empty. I know it's ridiculous of me, but there was a small part that was hoping he wouldn't take me for an answer. The truth is, I'd always known that I wasn't the sort of person who had grand romantic gestures made for her, I wasn't the sort of person who had a great love. And I was fine with that, I enjoyed sex and I had plenty of people I could go to for that. I didn't have this burning desire to vent about my feelings to the first Tom, Dick or Harry who would listen. But Benedict had changed something in me, he'd awakened this need for human connection within me which was now like an itch that I simply couldn't scratch. And I didn't like that, not at all. That feeling of dependency on something other than myself, something that could break or leave at any moment. I'd suggested a long distance thing with him and he'd just left me. So I'd decided there and then that I wouldn't let it happen again. A very good decision I thought until he'd shown up out of the blue and all those feeling all those smokey nights in Paris came flooding back.

I shook all of these thoughts from my mind as the sun rose the next day. This was the morning of the founder's party and therefore the perfect time to hook Elijah. I showered and slipped into some denim shorts and a white vest without a bra, yes I was appealing to his more human organ... I slipped out of the house undetected, not wanting to wake Damon and to relive the horrors of the previous night's 'let's talk about our feelings over white wine discussion'. Sure Damon was pretty, but I wanted to punch him every time he opened his mouth, this feeling was only augmented when he spoke about feelings, a totally foreign concept to the both of us. I decided that I would pay a visit to the family before making my big move on the celebrations, so I took a quick detour to the cemetery.

I switched off my phone before flopping down in front of the family lot. "Hello assembled family members," I said, "I've been away for a while, I went to Paris for six months. I know it was sudden and perhaps somewhat immature given my reason for leaving, but believe me when I tell you it was absolute heaven... no pun intended. Anyway, while I was away I learned a few things about myself. I made some friends and I.. I met someone who blew me away. Journeys are supposed to end in lovers meeting, but It would seem that I'm still... on my journey," I let out a deep sigh, "Shakespeare isn't always right, as much as it pains me to say that. The truth is, I'm lost. Completely and utterly lost, I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. I know that God, if there is one or many, gave me certain gifts, but I don't know what for. I go against the very nature of my being trying to do the right thing, but often my judgement is clouded by poisonous emotions and I can't get the guilt out of my mind. It's been ages since I was last here, it feels good to get it out." I stopped. I looked at the gravestones, they were sitting there silent, unmoving as gravestones usually do, but I felt different. It wasn't enough to say these things to three pieces of rock, I needed my parents, I needed Zach to guide me. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks before I knew I was crying. "Mum, Dad, Zach... I'm lost. I need help, but there's no one to help me. IN other words, I'm totally fucked."

I ended up staying a lot longer than initially planned at the cemetery. In fact it was already dark by the time I got to the Lockwood estate. I'd sprinted home and changed into a short tightish black dress with spaghetti straps and in the car on the way I'd pinned my hair back on the top of my head with a few strands hanging loose, so I looked a little windswept but not all bad. I spotted Stefan and Elena in heated conversation in a corner, I then spotted Damon staring at them wistfully a few metres away. I rolled my eyes and went in search of alcohol. I found the bar and took a glass of champagne. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking that?" An arsey british voice said. I looked to see Klaus' prima donna younger brother Kol standing next to me. "Aren't you a little old to be wearing such tight pants?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

He smirked slightly, "You're funny, I like that. This town is full of such broodiness, it's life draining."

"I can imagine, given that you're not actually alive," I shot sarcastically.

"There you go again, being funny. Listen darling, I need to have a little chat with you... in private."

"What do you want to talk about?

"COme on Darling, you're smart. If I said that now, that would defeat the point of the privacy."

I nodded, "I see. Right come on then, I know where we can go."

I led him upstairs right to the top in the maid's quarters. There was a spare bedroom there that I was sure would be free from eavesdroppers. Kol raised his eyebrows at sight of the bed, "Now I see why you've brought me here."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be absurd, it was you who wanted to talk to me. So speak."

He studied me for a moment, before saying, "I met a friend of yours the other day at my place with my elder brother Klaus. They were talking rather intently about you, about your strengths, weaknesses, desires... and deepest fears. Of which, it turns out there are quite a few."

As I took in this information, I had to work hard to stop my heart from slowly increasing it's pace, "Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

He ignored me and went on, moving past me to stand by the window, "Your friend went into particular detail about your fears, one would almost think the two were conspiring against you," He turned back from the window to face me.

"You've yet to tell me the point of this little exercise Kol." I said.

He smirked slightly, before continuing, "My brother has been allowed to get away with such wicked things in his life. He's stabbed us, literally, all in the back. Finn was stuck in his coffin for nine hundred years before he came back and died this time for real again. I was in a coffin for a century. He's screwed us all over and he needs to be stopped, to be punished. He knows that you have the key to ending him and he'll do whatever he can to kill you. I propose we kill him first."

I raised my eyebrows, "You'd kill your own brother? A little rash, don't you think?"

A scarily enticing smile stretched across his handsome face, "We can have group therapy in hell."

I contemplated, "And what do you propose we do? What makes you think that I need you?"

"I've no doubt Eveline that you possess fantastical gifts, but what you lack is muscle. Muscle enough to take down my brother, I can be that muscle. And you'll finally be doing the what you've been striving to do all this time, what's always been just out of your reach."

"And what's that?" I asked sarcastically.

"The right thing," He shot back. He chuckled slightly, "I watched you earlier, at your parent's graves. My deepest condolences by the way," He took a step closer, and then another so that my back was almost at the wall. My only option was to look up at him as my eyes were level to his irritatingly inviting mouth, "I think," He began softly, "I think that you are unique and brilliant, but think of what we could achieve together. We'll be unstoppable. You join me and I guarantee you we'll've destroyed my brother before the month draws to it's close."

I thought for a moment, it would help me to have some protection. Particularly thousand year old protection that was as aesthetically pleasing as Kol. Plus that would be doing the right thing as boring as doing the right thing was, and then maybe Mystic Falls would stop being so fucking broody all the time. "Okay," I breathed, "I'll join with you, but you have to tell me who this talkative friend is."

"Benedict I think he said his name was."

It was like I'd been punched in the stomach, I felt winded. I struggled to catch my breath as I realized fully the extent of Benedict's deceit. I'd expected it to be Katherine, who'm I knew to be deviously changeable. But Benedict, my lover, my mentor, the man who'd shown me that I was okay, that I wasn't the spawn of satan... This betrayal felt like a blade, a cold icy blade piercing my now broken heart. Had it all been a lie? His love, his reassurance, was it all just a plot conspired with Klaus of all people? And it wasn't just the pain of the back stabbing, all the positivity I'd felt about myself, about what I was... was now turned to nothing. It was seeping out of me only to be replaced by dread, devastation and utter self loathing. I swallowed, "Excuse me Kol, I'll reconvene with you later," I pushed past him and out the door.

I stumbled back down the maid's staircase and down the darkened corridors. I felt the walls closing in on me and all I could focus on was the cold refreshing air just on the other side of those walls. But when I fell through the back entrance of the house, I felt no such refreshment. I just felt colder. I wanted it to stop, that pain, that dull pitiful thudding in the back of my mind. It was like a drill, a sadistic cuckoo clock repeating how I was condemned to hell. My body had a mind of it's own, it knew where it was going. After a few minutes of moving, I found myself back at my parent's graves. I fell down to the ground and wept. I wept for my parents, for my broken family, I wept for my soul, for my heart, for ever thinking that I could love something and in turn be loved so selflessly. After what seemed like hours of weeping, I blinked and something shiny caught my eye. Lying on the ground about a yard away was a small silver knife with a gilt handle. I picked it up and examined it for a moment. The way the blade glinted in the moonlight made me think of the first stabbing pain of my revelation. And that got me thinking. It would be somewhat poetic to take my life on the graves of my family. I'd soon find the peace I so dearly craved.

I rested my left arm on my knees and slowly dragged the knife's edge across my pale wrist. The pain I suppose was there, but compared to what I'd already experienced, it was nothing. The knife cut deep into my flesh and I saw what I looked like underneath. I did the same to my other arm and then rested my head back and watched as the last excruciating dregs of life drained out of me. It was beautiful, the delicate whirling patterns of the red spreading across the pale stone. I felt myself drifting, I was almost there, I would soon be with my parents. As the darkness began swimming in my eyes, I thought I could hear a rather familiar voice saying something inaudible. With my last energy I tried to put that voice to a face, but I couldn't. And then I vaguely felt myself being lifted. Yes, I was being taken up into the afterlife, I was finally free.


End file.
